


Duo the Damphyre Slayer

by Reyanth



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Damphyres, Demons, M/M, Slayers, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: My name is Duo. I’m a Slayer. I say ‘a’ slayer because, for the first time in history, there are two. I suppose it happened when I was born half-dead. That was bound to throw things off a little. I don’t think the Moonlight Order was prepared for the Slayer to be a damphyre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is upon us! So I decided to post this monster-themed relic of my early days in fanfiction among the Gundam Wing fandom, which I intend to finally continue writing! Now, let's be honest. The writing is a little clunky to begin with. This did begin over 15 years ago... Even so, it's a plot I am rather proud of and have always wanted to finish off, so I do hope you will read and enjoy.
> 
> (Any lingering resemblance to Buffy the Vampire Slayer can be blamed on my then young and impressionable teenaged mind being a huge Buffy fan and totally unoriginal in its concepts, but I have done my best to depart from that canon where possible. There's no getting around the concept of a Slayer, though. ^_^;)
> 
> This story was posted on AdultFanfiction.net a long, long time ago by a different author name but it is mine, none-the-less. Should anyone from the fandom happen to remember it, I would be rather impressed. :p

My name is Duo. I’m a Slayer. I say ‘a’ slayer because, for the first time in history, there are two. I suppose it happened when I was born half-dead. That was bound to throw things off a little. I don’t think the Moonlight Order was prepared for the Slayer to be a damphyre.

Well, maybe I should explain. Throughout human existence, there has always been a Slayer. One human predestined to fight vampires, witches, and other nasty selections from Cadbury’s Box of Assorted Evil’s on behalf of the mortal race. Now, as long as there have been Slayers, there has been a Moonlight Order to observe them. They aren’t all human, but they aren’t necessarily evil either. Then again, they aren’t exactly the good guys. Basically, all they are supposed to do is watch and record, and never interfere. Key words: supposed to. 

Anyway, I’m getting off track. 

The only active role that the Moonlight Order officially plays in this little Grimm’s Fairytale is choosing the Slayer. And let me tell you they really ballsed it up this time.

The stupid gits chose me.

You see, I’m a damphyre; half human, half vampire, and therefore, half dead. Now, thanks to this little complication, there are two Slayers; something I only found out about a few months ago, when I ran into Wufei. Yeah, he’s the other slayer.

You see, when one Slayer dies, the Order immediately invokes the next. So, when they sensed that I was not alive… at least, only half alive, they panicked, and "Wham, bam, thank you ma’am," hello Wufei, Slayer number two. 

Now, I am far from being a coward, but once I knew, I was quite ready to let him take over, and the fact that his blasted sword was perilously close to my precious neck was somewhat of an incentive. But, unfortunately, I never had that luxury. It was either kill the bad guys, or be one.

Here’s the thing about damphyres. Usually, we end up perfectly nice… well as nice as anybody can be, not that that’s saying much, but you know what I mean. What’s not so normal is that once we drink from our first kill, that’s it. We’re evil. No ifs or buts. No more entering uninvited, no more crosses, yadda yadda yadda. We become a vampire in every way, except that we can still walk in the sunlight. As if vampires weren't dangerous enough...

So, there were my choices: either I gave in to the evil inside of me and damned myself or I rejected that and continued to fight. On one hand I had Wufei threatening to shorten me by a head, and on the other, there were those pesky trade mark villains that had me tossing and turning over their little ultimatum. I had to choose between coming home at 4:00 every morning covered in bruises, and losing everything short of the kitchen sink soul included.

I guess it’s pretty obvious what I chose. That’s why I always carry this cross around my neck. It reminds me of what I decided not to become.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo let the water wash over him wash over him as he stood in the shower, feeling his tense muscles relax a little.  
  
Last night had been tough. Really. He had fought a cluster of vampires who had allied with a small group of witches. That was strange in itself considering that the two factions did not usually associate, let alone organize themselves into a fighting force. What was worse, though, was that they had sought him out.  
  
These things had been happening a lot lately. He barely had to leave the school grounds anymore. Let alone patrol the graveyards, but that suited him just fine. He was always up for a good fight.  
  
Even so, the drawn out battles did have their downsides. It was 4 am and Duo knew there was no point in trying to sleep. He was still on an adrenaline high and started class in a few hours.  
  
Class… Believe it or not, he really enjoyed going to school. It one of the few places he could be normal, with normal people, and do everyday mundane things.  
  
He dwelled on this as he turned off the running water and toweled off.  
  
The fifteen year old had always known that he was not normal. He had grown up in an orphanage, his parents having died before he was born, although, in his mother’s case it had been much longer than that…  
  
Duo had always had an abnormal amount of strength. Well, that was an understatement. Since childhood, he had been able to put sizeable dents in brick walls. That was then. Now, he could almost knock them down with a mild amount of effort. This wasn’t strange to him though. Duo knew what he was. It was a fact that he had known since, well, he was old enough for coherent thought.  
  
Duo Maxwell was a damphyre. What was more; he was the latest designated Slayer. How ironic, eh? It was his job to wipe out any vampires that he came across. The fact that he was partly one of them just pissed him off. He knew what they were like. Knew that they killed without remorse or guilt. This is why he was so dedicated to ridding them from this world. He was determined to make up for that dark portion of his soul that wished to join them.  
  
Still, it was nice to be able to forget it all, if only for a few hours each day. To have the chance to act like every other person in the school grounds. He had long since learned to keep his strength in check, appearing to the students and teachers of Lockley High to be just another teenager struggling with adolescence.   
  
The high school was an extension of the middle-school. It was placed across the road, making the transition between the two much easier.  
  
The only major difference, apart from the obvious such as time table arrangements etc, was that Lockley High was equipped with a dorm wing. This was lucky for Duo as Maxwell Orphanage had been raised to the ground shortly before term had started.  
  
He shivered as he remembered that night. It had been the first attack with signs of organization. None of his ‘siblings’ or the guardians of the institution’s wards, Father Maxwell and Sister Helena, had survived.  
  
Having come out on the other side of painful reminiscence, Duo now fully dressed and had begun training. It was good to practice and hone his skills. Not that he really needed it, of course…  
  
Having let the pain surrounding the destruction of his longtime home reach him, the routine exercises became a lot harsher and more violent than usual.  
  
He focused on his anger for an hours, taking it out on imaginary enemies with a vicious pleasure because no matter how many he had killed the previous night, there would always be more anger. Seemingly only minutes after he began, his alarm chirped and it was time to head down to breakfast. He consciously calmed himself, toweled off a light sweat, and dressed in his uniform. Time for another enjoyably normal day.  
  
*  
  
Once he reached the dining hall, Duo noticed a piece of paper pinned on the closed doors.  
  
ALL STUDENTS TO GATHER IN THE AUDITORIUM AT 8:30  
  
He looked at his watch. 8:35. Duo had always been late for breakfast which began at 8 and ended at 8:40. Disgruntled, he put aside the rumbling of his stomach and headed into the auditorium.  
  
All the students were seated neatly in the rows of chairs and up on stage Ms. Berkley, the school principal, was speaking at the podium.  
  
He slipped quietly into a seat at the back and half listened as he mentally scanned the room.  
  
“I would like to welcome the following pupils to Lockley High…” she was saying and proceeded to read out a long list of names.  
  
Next to him sat a pale girl with long blond hair. She had eyebrows that seemed to defy gravity and a sour expression on her face, dampening the impact of her intelligent blue eyes. She also seemed to be paying about as much attention as Duo. Instead, she chose to spend her time focusing on the task of painting her nails an off-black, almost dark maroon color.  
  
“Would these students please stand up.” Ms. Berkley continued on reading out names and Duo paid no attention until she came to the name Dorothy.  
  
“Dorothy Catalonia?” The aging lady looked a little irritated and was perusing the audience, until the blonde next to him stood up.  
  
“I prefer to go by Toto,” she answered snidely. “I think you’ll find that on all of your rolls.” Then, she sat on the back of her seat and returned her attention to the care of her nails. Her voice was smooth, silky, and very refined.  
  
Ms. Berkley sighed and moved on, now slightly put out. “These students will be boarding here this year. After class, I would like to see them as well as…” Duo tuned out again. as another list of names followed. Then, “-and Duo Maxwell.”  
  
“What!?” Duo’s head snapped up. Damn!  
  
Well Duo was fucked if he was gonna waste his afternoon meeting with that old ho bag!  
  
*  
  
Duo looked around his gym class. Apart from the usual students, there were three new additions.  
  
One was the girl, Dorothy, who he recognized from this morning’s assembly. The next was a tall, lithe student with spiky brown hair, and the last was a shortish blond boy who looked like something out of a sugar bowl.  
  
The sweet looking one approached him. He seemed to be a little lost without someone to talk to. Duo guessed that he looked like a nice target…  
  
“Hi. My name is Quatre,” said the new blond. Then, he added almost shyly, “I’m new here.”  
  
“Yeah, I guessed that. Hi,” Duo replied. He seemed like a nice kid, although Duo knew for himself that appearances could be deceiving…  
  
 “Do you know what sport we’ll be doing this term?” Quatre asked. He smiled politely, completely disarming Duo, who couldn’t help but smile in return. He was about to reply when a voice interrupted from behind them.  
  
“I believe we are supposed to be attempting Gymnastics for the semester.”  
  
Duo turned to see another new student. She had short reddish hair, and eyes so blue they were almost purple. She looked in perfect shape. She was also studying him with something other than the usual admiration he received.  
  
“At least, that’s what I was told. Hello. My name is Catherine.” She smiled sweetly.   
  
Duo smiled, bringing to the surface as much charm as he could muster. “Hi. I’m Duo.” He reached out to shake the girl’s hand but she was looking elsewhere and frowning, so Quatre took it instead.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Duo,” he said.  
  
Catherine cut into their greetings. “Who’s the Barbie of Death?” she muttered.  
  
Duo looked behind him where Dorothy was walking out of the female locker room. “Oh, I think her name’s Toto or something.”  
  
She laughed. “Right. Toto on all the roles… What a freak.” At this, Quatre looked personally offended and when the sour looking girl came over to the mats, he put on an extra burst of sweetness.  
  
“Hi. My name’s Quatre. What’s yours?”   
  
She just looked at him oddly. “I’m Dorothy,” was all she said before looking both Catherine and Duo up and down. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Catherine just rolled her eyes and turned away. Duo was about to say something when the teacher arrived.  
  
“Okay, class. Time to warm up!” The gym coach, an athletic woman in her late 20’s, blew on a whistle to catch their attention.  
  
After stretching, the class separated into groups, taking turns on the different gym equipment that the school had to offer. Duo noticed that all of the new students were very fit and did quite well. The one who caught his attention however, was the tall brunette. He seemed very quiet, keeping to himself, but was a natural in this field of sports.  
  
His balance, accuracy, and precision were perfect as he performed difficult tricks on all of the apparatus. All in all he had the appearance of a large, graceful cat.  
  
On the other hand, Duo wasn’t so bad himself. Being the Slayer, not to mention a damphyre, did wonders for your acrobatic skills. His coordination, strength, and all around athleticism were advanced far beyond those of any normal student. He couldn’t show them off, however (that would endanger his identity), so he performed enough above the average level to secure himself a stable A for the semester.  
  
He also had the impression that Dorothy was toning down her own skills. Call it a hunch. Call it keen perception. Call it what you will, but it was there.  
  
Catherine also seemed to be a natural gymnast. Although not quite as perfect as the quiet boy in precision and balance, she had the grace of many years training combined with a competitive streak which gave her a definite edge. She went out of her way to taunt the little blond, Quatre, into trying harder though he was really only a mark below her level.  
  
The five of them were undoubtedly at the top of the class, and it would be interesting to see how things progressed over the following weeks. As Duo watched his new classmates, it occurred to him that in spite of his inherent social nature, he had barely spoken to any other students or felt as if he were in the midst of a forming group like this. Perhaps it was the pool of talent that made it all feel so natural.  
  
*  
  
After gym class, Duo had a double English period. It turned out that Catherine and Dorothy were in his class as well, so they all went off together and sat up the back of the room. Dorothy was quiet, observing everyone and taking down the occasional note and then going back to doodling on her sketch pad. Duo, who was constantly in trouble for talking, flirted with anything that looked his way, and amused himself further by talking to Catherine, who, he found out, was an exchange student from New England. She was smart and witty, and not afraid to utilize her sharp tongue.  
  
The two girls joined him for lunch where they were shortly met by Quatre, who had come from music class.  
  
Duo quickly realized that none of them were too eager to talk about themselves. The conversation was tense at best. When there was any at all. Yet somehow they seemed drawn to each other.  
  
Catherine hardly spoke, preferring to watch the others, only pitching in when there was a clever comment to be made. Dorothy seemed pleasant enough until something amused her and her acidic personality slipped out. So Quatre and Duo kept up a stunted banter where the sweet blond would ask a question about the school or town and Duo would answer before a weighty silence and another question.  
  
No one asked about anyone else, and that suited Duo perfectly as he wasn’t used to socializing with people he would have to see every day. He usually sat alone at lunch, after finally learning to fend off the crowds of giggling groupies who followed him everywhere. Naturally, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of sharing his extra-curricular activities, so to avoid any nasty questions, he didn’t ask any himself.  
  
After lunch, Catherine and Duo headed off to the Ancient History classroom. This was their final class for the day, and Duo was ready to sneak off for the afternoon before patrolling that night. So, naturally, the clock slowed down impossibly, making for a very boring afternoon. Bar one fact.  
  
The new teacher was a real hunk!  
  
Mr. Peacecraft was perhaps the most attractive teacher in the school, and both students were instantly intrigued, though neither would ever admit it. That made the lesson much more interesting, but still very, very slow.  
  
The other new boy from gym was there also. The one with spiky brown hair. He seemed to be as well informed on the subject as Duo and, surprisingly enough, Catherine. This term they would be studying ancient mythological creatures. Duo was sure to breeze through.  
  
When the bell rang, Duo was the first out the door. He raced through the corridors, taking the long route so as to avoid Ms. Berkley’s office. Once he reached his room, he grabbed some supplies for later that night, threw on the priest’s clothes he’d scavenged from the old church, and jumped out the window, heading for a coffee shop close to the town cinema. He planned to catch a movie before sunset. Then, would come the fun night activities.  
  
*  
  
Duo was almost to the Albert-Paeshen Memorial Cemetery when a cry rang out to his left. Dodging aside, he immediately slipped into a pattern of fighting techniques, staking the three attacking vamps before taking a deep breath and heading into the cemetery grounds.  
  
Vampires weren’t that much of a problem. Not really. He was stronger, usually smarter, and in all but a rare few cases, more experienced. Being a damphyre set him almost on par with the vamps, but Slayer-ness made him to be more powerful still. A lot of vampires were inexperienced fighters. Strong, but not well versed in the martial arts or battle smarts. He’d never fought an ancient vamp: they tended to keep well hidden. The older ones didn’t pose too much of a problem. It just meant that he had a worthy fight on his hands.  
  
What he had more trouble with was the witches. They rarely attacked alone, but the magic they could use was limited. It took an extremely powerful sorceress to draw power outside a coven center or a life-infused pentagram drawn on the ground. Their magic was also significantly blocked in the presence of death, as magic is drawn from life-force. This fact gave Duo a natural head start against higher order spells. At times, he was grateful for the dead blood inside of him. He usually only had to dodge flying objects or fight one witch who was channeled with superior fighting ability.   
  
His enemies always underestimated him. Those that knew he was the Slayer wouldn’t dream of his being a damphyre as well, and vice versa.  
  
Other creatures, like shadow demons or blood-spirits, were rare, but when he did fight them, he was prepared. He’d studied all sorts of texts on magical/mythical creatures. There was balance in the fact that very few had powers beyond that of vampires or witches. If there was one thing Duo had learned, nature was always close to balance, tipping lightly in favor of either yin or yang. Five years of Slaying had taught him many things.  
  
Duo had had his first run in with a vampire at the age of ten. He had snuck out of the orphanage to take a midnight stroll, always being more at ease during the night. As he walked down the cracked path which led past the church graveyard, he heard a faint scratching sound coming from a freshly filled grave by the picket fence.  
  
The headstone read:                            
  
 _Kendall Walker._  
 _Dearly beloved daughter and friend_  
  
He watched, only slightly perturbed as a hand shot up and pushed away mounds of earth and splinters of cracked wood. Then, another shot through. An arm. A leg. Soon, he was staring into the face of what, only three days ago, had been a seventeen year old girl. Now, her eyes were dead and lifeless.  
  
Duo had known what he had to do. He knew what she was; had always known. The reality was ingrained in his blood and yet, through the same veins coursed the blood of the Slayer. He took the cross from around his neck and plunged the pointed base into her chest, piercing her lifeless heart.  
  
The vampire could only stare for a moment that seemed to hold a thousand years before bursting into a whirlwind of dust, only to be swept away in a subtle breeze.  
“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,” he’d chanted, always the dramatic one.   
  
He felt no regret. He had done the girl a favor. Since that night, Duo had had countless encounters with vampires, witches, shadow demons, and many other nasties.  
  
Even as he sorted through memories, the Slayer in Duo had noted the quiet settling over the graves around him. He checked his watch. Almost 11:00. New legions of the undead would not rise until the so-called witching hour. He turned, and found a witch staring him in the eye.  
  
*  
  
“Mr. Maxwell.” The boy watched as Ms. Berkley knocked on the dorm room door. “MR. MAXwell! Oh, to hell with it!” She yelled and strode briskly into the room. Trowa stayed in the hallway and waited. Then, when a string of curses flew from her lips, he followed, curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
Slightly amused, he surveyed the dumping ground of a room, noting the open window and un-slept in bed. There was no sign of "Mr. Maxwell" anywhere.  
  
The head mistress sighed and turned to him. “I am so sorry about this Mr. Barton. I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you alone to get settled. No doubt that little hellion won’t show up for a few hours yet. Perhaps you can inform him of the situation then.” She looked at him somewhat apologetically. He just shrugged lightly and smiled at her. Well, maybe smile wasn’t the right word, but the corners of his lips were raised and there was a definite glint of humor in his eyes.   
  
“It’s no problem,” he told her, before setting his suitcase on the free bed and beginning to unpack.  
  
“Good. Then, please inform him that I expect to see him after class finishes tomorrow. If there is anything you need, feel free to address myself or any member of the staff. I must return to my paper work now, but, again, I’m very sorry Mr. Barton.” Trowa just nodded his head politely and returned his attention to hanging his clothes, effectively ending the conversation.  
  
“Very well.” Miss Berkley turned and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Trowa heard her sigh and he finished unpacking his belongings, placing the few items he had brought with him into the chest beside his bed and flopping down. Off-handedly, he wondered if Mr. Maxwell’s disappearance would be a regular occurrence. That would be just fine with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo climbed through the window of his dorm room. He was about to reach under his bed to pull out the black trunk in which he stored his weapons when the figure on the spare caught his eye.

He bristled and tensed his grip on the wooden stake, still held firmly in his hand. “You! What the hell are you doing in my room!?” he asked through gritted teeth. He knew this boy was no vampire: he had seen him in the sunlight, but there were many other possibilities running through his mind.

“Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. My name is Trowa Barton and I’m your new room mate.” Duo’s jaw must have hit the floor with this comment, but if it did, he never noticed. Part of his mind was whirling around like a tornado, but the other, that slayer/soldier part of him, was calmly putting together little pieces of information.

_So this is what that psycho bitch wanted to see me about._

_Fuck! How am I gonna explain this!?_

_Oh shit! I can’t room with a civilian!_

“Nahuh. No WAY! Sorry, pal, but you’re gonna have to find yourself another room!” Duo pulled out his trunk, keeping it out of view from the boy who still hadn’t shown any emotion whatsoever, and put the stake he held and the crossbow that was hidden in his weapons bag away. He was dimly aware that there was blood all over his clothes—mostly that of a witch whose head he had severed with a road sign—and a large gash ran up his arm. The latter was courtesy of that damn Nymphine which had caught him off guard.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. It’s either me or someone else at this point, but I don’t think many people would be willing to overlook you coming and going at all hours of the night covered in blood.” Trowa pointed to his arm. “Want me to take a look at that?”

“Uh, no thanks. I heal fast.” Duo looked at his arm, then sighed. “Look… If there’s no way around this situation, I’ll set one ground rule: Don’t ask and I won’t have to kill you.”

Trowa nodded. “That’s fine with me, so long as you stick to it yourself.”

Duo just nodded in return and said that he was going to have a shower and they could chat in the morning. 

That said, he took off for the bathroom, mentally berating himself for being so careless.

*

Trowa woke in the morning to the harsh sound of an alarm clock. He looked over to where Duo lay prone on his bed. The boy hadn’t even twitched. Getting home at 3 in the morning would do that to you. He got out of bed and gathered his toiletries before making his way to the bathroom for a shower. Looking in the mirror, he decided he didn’t look so crash hot himself, and splashed his face with water.

Not much phased him but being a school student was new to him and he hadn’t gotten all that much sleep. He needed to be here though. Needed to see for himself what normal teenagers were like. Needed to be around happy carefree people whose only major problems were who they would take to the next school dance. His new roommate didn’t seem to be one of those lucky ones, but that was probably for the best.

Trow had grown up with The Pack, to all appearances just a worthless street rat in a gang of upstarts. Well, maybe it was true to some extent, but they were so much more in other ways. Unlike the sheltered students of Lockley High, he knew what was out there; knew what terrifying creatures walked the night, stalking their prey. His life had been spent in the shadows, defending himself, his ‘gang’, and oblivious civilians; wondering if there was anyone out there doing the same.

That was all over now. The Pack was gone and he was alone. He would pretend to be a normal student and live a normal life with normal people. Or so he had thought.

When Duo had returned last night, Trowa felt a kindling of hope begin in his heart. The stake in his hand, the blood on his clothes… Could it be that Duo knew what he knew and fought as he had? But wasn’t Trowa was trying to escape that life? He needed to shut that hope down or it would doom him.

If Duo had a secret to hide, he’d find out in due time. If not, then he could live as he’d always wanted: in complete normalcy.

Trowa whet his razor and began to shave away the stubble forming around his chin.

Perhaps, in time.

*

Duo’s eyes snapped open. In a flash, he was behind the intruder, knife pressed to Trowa’s throat. He blinked. 

“Trowa? Shit! Don’t do that!” He relaxed and placed the knife back in its sheath behind the headboard.

Trowa grinned. “You didn’t even flinch when the alarm went off.” He made for the door. “Breakfast time,” he said causally on his way out.

Ten minutes later, Duo joined him and Quatre at a table in the dining hall. That Nymphine must have poisoned him. There was no other explanation as to why he felt so sluggish that he would sleep through his alarm and couldn’t even stir himself to some stretching, instead heading down to breakfast at a decent time, for once. Good thing his system devoured poison like a healthy serving of carbs.

“Hey,” he said, and began digging into his cereal.

“Hi, Duo,” Quatre greeted. “Did you sleep well?” Trowa snickered quietly and Duo shot him a glare.

“Hm? Oh, thanks for waking me up Trowa.” He smiled, having artfully avoided the question.

“Sure. No problem, Duo. Oh, and Ms. B-”

“Hello, boys.” Duo turned to see Catherine standing behind him again. She set her tray down and sat across from Quatre, sneering at no one in particular.

“What’s your problem this fine morning?” Duo asked, grinning.

“If you must know…” She glared darkly. “I’ve been assigned to board with that blond sideshow freak.” She pointed to where Dorothy stood in line with her tray, and Duo grimaced in sympathy.

Once she was done, Dorothy joined them as well. She looked as happy to be awake as Duo felt and didn’t smile or greet anyone. Catherine just glared at her and at anyone else who got caught in her line of vision.

“What have you guys got today?” Quatre asked, trying to steer the conversation away from a nasty confrontation.

They all compared time tables and found that Duo and Dorothy had drama first up whilst Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine all had Physics, then they all had Biology together before splitting up again in the afternoon. Duo and Dorothy were together again in Art, Catherine was alone for Maths and the other two boys had English.

“Wow. I don’t think I have even one subject which none of you are in.” Duo grinned. Well, at least he’d have someone to bitch to.

*

Duo was deep in thought as he and Dorothy made their way to drama class. He’d never had actual friends before. He got along with almost anybody he happened across and, sure, girls had fawned over him and made small talk, but being what he was, he’d always pushed them away, afraid that someone might discover his secret. Now, here he was after one day of class, eating breakfast with a group, sharing classes, acting like any normal teenager with a normal group of friends.

Well, maybe not normal. Look at Dorothy for starters; she was a complete and total bitch, and yet, Duo enjoyed her company. Go figure. There was just something about her snide comments that struck his sense of humor. Not to mention those eyebrows… and those nails. Then, there was Trowa. He was usually silent and never let emotions pass over his face. Not to mention his extreme talent as a gymnast. Quatre was the embodiment of sweet and always went out of his way to make others happy. Catherine, on the other hand, was different again: a clever, gentle, but tough chick that people instantly respected. He got the feeling she knew more about, well, everything, than she let on. Then, of course, there was Duo himself. Well, he was definitely not normal.

As strange as it was for him to have friends, he felt secure around these people and was very glad that Trowa wouldn’t tell anybody what he’d seen. Unconsciously, he tugged on the sleeve of his jumper, his arm was deeply wounded but it didn’t hurt and he was sure that there would be no scar once it closed over. He did have amazing healing capabilities.

“Aren’t you hot in there?” Duo almost jumped. He’d forgotten that he wasn’t alone.

“Hot? Heh. I guess so. Just call me weird,” he replied and grinned at Dorothy.

“Gladly…” she said, and walked into the arts theatre, after giving him a strange look.

In drama, the teacher asked them to try on the school’s new costumes so she could get an idea of sizes. She gave Duo an Elizabethan one to try on to which he protested greatly, but she wouldn’t hear of it.

“Hmmm. I like that one. It fits you well. You’d make a good Romeo.” She winked at him and laughed. “But, maybe if you took off those big puffy sleeves…”

“No! I, I can’t! I mean, they’re, uh, interesting…”

“Nonsense! Here.” She moved forward and ripped off first one sleeve, then the other. Duo wanted to retaliate, to push her away, but he knew that he could hurt her greatly if he did so and merely cringed as his injured arm was revealed.

The second she caught sight of the slash down his arm—rather tame now compared to the gaping wound it had been only hours ago—Mrs. Ross made a huge fuss and ordered him to see the nurse. He was too irritated with himself for not finding some way around the revelation to argue the point and would have just gone back to his dorm, except that the teacher called ahead on the intercom system, meaning that he would have to be signed off on the other end.

“I guess I’ll see you in Biology, Dorothy.” He sighed and left the room, heading for the infirmary.

She just gave him another weird look, staring at him as if that would answer some great puzzle, then she nodded and turned away. Her Joan of Arc costume clanked as she modeled it for Mrs. Ross.

*

The school nurse was a kind lady but very stern. She had brown hair just past her shoulders and was wearing just a touch of make-up to enhance her natural beauty.

“What have you done to yourself?” she asked. “Was this intentional, or were you fighting?” She looked up at him briefly and then returned to her examination of his arm. Frowning, she studied the wound intensely. “The blood vessels have closed over remarkably,” she muttered almost to herself. “And no sign of scar tissue forming. When did this happen?” She looked back up at him again.

“Uh, last night.” Duo told her the truth. He couldn’t lie. That was the one thing he had promised himself to keep to in the Maxwell name. Even so, he didn’t have to say when or how… “Look, it wasn’t intentional, it just sorta happened.”

_Ugh. Lame._

She watched him for a moment, making him shift uncomfortably under her gaze. “Last night? Very well,” the woman said quietly, still frowning. “Then this is rather amazing. The wound simply seems to be healing cleanly. A gash such as this doesn’t just do that unless… Surely not… Are you?”

“Am I what?” He shifted again, looking at a poster on the wall to hide from that piercing gaze.

“Are you... a damphyre?” Duo’s jaw dropped and he spun his head to look at her.

“I… But… How? How did you…”

“You are! Or else you wouldn't know what that means! It’s ok,” she gushed. “I am, too. I’m sorry to be so blunt, I just had to know. It’s so rare to meet others of my kind, untainted… Is that how you were injured? Were you fighting?”

“Patrolling,” he answered and looked away, hopping up off of the examination table. “…As the Slayer,” he added truthfully, then headed for the door. As a hind thought, he turned to her and said, “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“No, of course I won't.” Nurse Une smiled, quickly recovering from her shock. “Your secret is safe with me. And… If you ever need any... special medical care, or consultation, or advice, please feel free to come to me.”

With that, he left, although instead of returning to class, he went back to the dorm. He needed time to think about everything; about having a roommate and friends, and about Nurse Une. Another damphyre right in front of his eyes, who only came out of the woodwork now when there was so much change afoot...

*

“Where’s Duo?” Quatre asked as Dorothy arrived at their table in the dining hall. “I thought he had drama with you.”

“He did. Miss Ross sent him to see the nurse,” Dorothy answered. “Lucky bastard.”

“Oh? Did he fake sickness to skip class?” Catherine asked in a tone that only mildly indicated interest.

“His arm?” Trowa asked quietly, startling the small group.

Dorothy raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, then half shrugged and nodded before taking a sharp bite out of her apple.

“Is he ok? Will he be in Biology or should we pay him a visit?” The blond boy seemed genuinely worried.

“I’m sure he will be fine,” Trowa answered, trying to sooth his friend, “Duo’s a tough kid.”

Catherine chuckled when she heard this, earning a reproachful glance from Trowa.

“He said he would be in biology,” Dorothy added. It wasn’t in her nature to comfort people but it was hard not to want to baby the petit blond.

“Well good. It would be a shame for him to miss our first bio lesson.” Quatre sighed.

Dorothy could see that the boy was a little put off. He might be a little nuts for getting sentimental about science class but he had such kind heart…

Wondering what could possess her to entertain such a thought, she sneered, snapping at him to cover her tracks.

*

Duo heard footsteps approaching down the corridor. Even over the bustling noise around him he could make out Catherine’s lilting voice. He snapped his eyes open and he let a smile float to his lips before tilting his face up to meet his approaching friends.

“Oh! Good. You’re here.” Quatre grinned.

“Yeah. Nurse Une let me go pretty quickly so I went to my, er, our room.” He corrected himself and nodded at Trowa with a sheepish grin.

“Great. So how is your arm?” The boy asked.

“It’s fine, really.” Duo flashed a brilliant smile at him before he turned and followed the teacher inside.

Duo and the others chose a bench to the back of the class and settled down to listen to their teacher.

“My name is Sally Po. Now, I don’t like being called Miss, and Mz makes me sound like an old woman who will never ever be married, so just called me Sally. Well, either that, or Your Royal Highness. Even Emperor Po will do. It’s your choice.” The biology teacher smirked and then turned to the board to write up that term’s assessment schedule.

*

Quatre had a hard time concentrating on his notes. Something had felt off all day and he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Since he’d woken up that morning and spent some time meditating, he had kept his empathic senses slightly open.

When Dorothy had told them that Duo was in the sick bay, he had been worried. He knew that something was very wrong but not what. Immediately, he’d assumed the worst, thinking that the boy was life threateningly sick. When Trowa mentioned Duo’s arm he felt relieved but also something else. Something…odd.

Duo had an aura that didn’t seem quite right. There was something very different about him. That feeling was confirmed with Trowa’s question. He had felt some sort of dark secret with those words. His newfound friend was a great mystery.

But then again, the same was true for the others in their small group. Dorothy felt strangely similar to Duo, yet she was marked surprisingly lighter. Her aura didn’t hold the faint dark stain that was in Duo’s. On the other hand, Trowa and Catherine were very different. Trowa had a feral aura, fierce, untamed, and full of bright, energetic colors, yet also graceful. Quatre felt a metallic tinge when he tried to reach out to him, almost like a magical block but not quite. Catherine’s signature was the most normal of them all. Even so, there was something odd—out of place; another secret which he should not be prying into.

He wanted to know more about them all, and maybe he would in time, but would it be too late?

Once that thought reached him, his mind was brought back to the earlier disturbance which had captured his attention.

That was when he felt it. Something was happening. Something bad! He opened his mind fully, concentrating on one certain pulsing beam of light which started to pull his mind away from the classroom. He felt himself sitting at the desk, yet his spirit was zooming along a mental highway. Before he could locate where it was coming from the beam turned dark red, then slowly darkened to a deep bloody black before smoking lightly and beginning to turn to ash.

Quatre let it go as quickly as he could and snapped his channels closed. He felt sick to the stomach and his vision was blurry. That had never happened before. He’d never actually traveled a psychic line, but that didn’t matter compared to what he knew he’d felt. Death. He had almost traveled right along into death. Whoever’s mind he had latched onto had died in the last thirty seconds or so, and he’d nearly tagged along for the ride!

“Quatre. Hey, Quatre! Buddy, what’s wrong? You okay?” It was Duo. Duo was whispering to him. Quatre forced himself to swallow and focus his vision on the braided boy who was grasping his shoulder. “God. You look pretty pale. You want me to get the teacher?”

“N-No. I'm fi... fine...” He tried to reassure the boy in front of him but that was a mistake. The effort of forcing words past his throat made his head spin and spots began to dance in his vision. He reached out for the table, but that small movement sent him over the edge and into oblivion as the room faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Trowa had noticed Quatre pale and was about to ask if he was ok when Duo beat him to the punch. When the blond tried to speak, Trowa knew something was wrong. The second Quatre hit the floor, Trowa was on his feet immediately. Duo, Dorothy and Catherine were right beside him.

“What’s going on?” Sally yelled. The Biology teacher strode to the back of the science lab. “It’s Quatre, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Trowa answered, seeing that the boy was unconscious.

“Ok. Let’s get him to the infirmary.” Surprisingly, she picked up the small boy and walked out of the classroom, not objecting when all four of his friends elected to follow.

Once they reached the infirmary, Sally placed Quatre on the small white bed.

“Nurse Une! This boy passed out in my class. Is there anything you can do?” she asked the nurse.

“Hold on,” Nurse Une replied. She opened a cupboard above the sink and pulled out a small jar of smelling salts. “I’ll try this. Even if he has any allergies, these should be safe.”

She held the salts under Quatre’s nose and lifted his head a little to make it easier for him to breathe. Slowly, he came around, blinking and looking as though the world was pirouetting around his head.

“Quatre? Quatre, what happened? Are you ok?” Sally asked him.

The blond looked at her somewhat unfocused, then his eyes widened and he looked around before turning sheepish eyes on the other students in the room.

“It’s ok, Quatre, don’t be worried about us. I think I speak for all of us when I say we won’t judge you. Am I right guys?” Duo asked.

“Right,” Trowa agreed.

Dorothy, perhaps for the first time, smiled and nodded. “Of course we won’t.”

Even so, the strangest answer was from Catherine, who knelt down in front of the bed. “Don’t worry, Quatre. We’re here for you. Whatever happened, you can tell us, ok? You might be surprised by how much we understand.”

At that, Quatre smiled weakly and nodded. “Thank you, Catherine... All of you.”

“Okay. You four can stay here as long as you keep out of my way. Sally, you should get back to your class. I’ll fill you in later,” the nurse said before bending so that she was at face level with Quatre and beginning to examine him.

“Sure. Thank you, Anne. I’ll stop by in the evening,” Sally said and left to return to class.

“Well, Quatre, you seem to be fine now, apart from a slight retraction of your pupils. As far as I can tell, you simply went into shock and passed out. Can you tell me any more than that?”

 The boy sitting uncomfortably on display blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. “This is going to sound stupid and you probably won’t believe me…” he began.

“Try me,” Une said simply.

Quatre sighed and looked up at the others, blushed again, and looked back down. “Well, you see…” he said, whilst shuffling his feet and wringing his hands. “I’m, uh, an empath… I feel other people’s emotions.” At this he looked up again, only to see listening faces and friends who were not laughing at him. Encouraged, Quatre continued. “I was picking up on something all day, and then in Biology I felt something and searched it out mentally. I picked up on a psychic line and followed. It’s something I’ve read about, but never tried before, but something happened… Whoever I was latched onto died. I had to sever the connection, and the effort was too much for me…” He trailed off, still sheepishly staring at the floor.

“I see… Well, you need rest. I’m going to give you a sedative. Usually, we’re not allowed to administer them, but this is a special circumstance, and if you don’t tell, I won’t,” Nurse Une winked and bustled in yet another cupboard before handing Quatre a glass of water and a small pill.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and swallowed the pill with a swig of water.

“Now, Quatre, before you go to sleep, can you tell me something?” she asked. He nodded and the woman continued, “You said you felt someone die… Was it… was it someone you recognized?”

“It felt like... like someone familiar,” he answered and lay back down on the bed, slowly drifting into sleep.

Duo grimaced. He hated death, hated all that it encompassed and implied. In that moment, he met Trowa’s eyes. In them, he saw that same anger and loathing, yet fiercer, more intensely displayed. A deep and primal spark was lit within that gaze.

He held it a second longer, until the moment grabbed him, and a question that had plagued him fell from rebellious lips. “Trowa… What are you?”

*

Trowa’s jaw dropped. He had begun to feel uncomfortable under Duo’s scrutiny. He’d been wondering what the other boy was thinking, but in no way was he prepared for the question asked.

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure. He stared at Duo for a moment as if that would give him a clue, and then looked at both Dorothy and Catherine, seeming to only just remember they were there. Dorothy was studying his face intently and Catherine had narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Duo. Then, he noticed Nurse Une, hovering close to Duo. None of them seemed at all surprised.

He licked his lips, cast nervous glances at the females, and then looked Duo straight in the eye, gaining confidence in his show of defiance.

“That depends. Will you answer the same?” he asked, staring down at the braided boy.

*

Duo found himself on the defensive during Trowa’s silence. He knew that Trowa was calculating the question and those around them, but the boy’s face stayed blank. Mentally, Duo snapped at himself for running off at the mouth. When Trowa finally spoke, for some reason he felt relieved, even with the slight note of threat in that quiet voice.

“If I like your answer,” he said. “It seems that we’ve already had one confession today. May as well get things out into the open,” he replied, hoping that wouldn’t scare the other boy off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dorothy staring at them intently and Catherine looking politely interested with the barest gleam of apprehension in her eyes. Behind him was nurse Une. If worst came to worst, and this confrontation turned ugly, at least he knew that she wasn’t a threat. Trowa, however… Well, that was what he was about to find out. Hopefully.

Trowa stood up straight, showing off his full height and spoke again at last. “Last night when you returned, you were holding a stake in your hand. Were you hunting vampires?”

On the sidelines, Dorothy gasped and looked from one to the other, and then at Catherine, whose eyes had narrowed.

Duo ignored them and focused on Trowa, measuring his reactions, his stance, his tone of voice… It wasn’t easy. Trowa was practically stone. “And if I was?” he asked nonchalantly, “What’s it to ya?”

“Well, if you were, then we’re on the same side as far as I can tell,” Trowa answered.

Duo started as Dorothy hissed slightly before biting her lip. She seemed put out for a moment, and then turned her back on them, walking over to Quatre. She sat down on the bed, wiped a thumb over his lip, and held his hand, averting her face from their view.

*

“Miss Berkley! Miss Berkley!” Quatre cried as he chased after the aging principle. When he finally caught up, he grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around so that he could see her face. Suddenly he recognized that familiar aura. “Miss Berkley…? You shouldn’t be here. I felt… I felt you die…”

“Yes, Quatre, you did,” she replied. Then, her body began to shift form. Her hair lightened to honey blonde, wrinkles and hollows smoothing over into the skin of youth. Womanly curves were evening out and fangs growing downwards to become visible to the blond boy. “And now, I’m free.”

“You’re supposed to pass on... What’s happened to you?” Quatre took a step back, but the beautiful woman in from of him grabbed his arm in a crushing grip. “Miss Berkley? What have you done with her?!”

“Call me Adelaide, little one. As for your question… Miss ‘Adelaide’ Berkley has died and been reborn. I am her,” she replied. Then, using her superior strength, she drew him in so that he could feel her breath on the side of his face. “You’re a special boy, Quatre... Pretty, intelligent, but there’s something more… This place, where are we? I know you know.”

“We’re on a psychic plane,” he answered tentatively. “I know why I’m here. This is the source of my power, but you… You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“You brought me here, boy. You and your gifted mind… Do you know what I am?” Adelaide asked.

“Yes. You’re a demon. A vampire in possession of Miss Berkley’s body and mind.” Quatre licked his lips and tried to strain against her grip.

“Send me back!” Adelaide growled, her tone changing viciously. “Send me back, or I’ll level your mind!” she cried, embracing him roughly and fiercely kissing him, cutting into his lips with her sharp fangs and digging her nails into his shoulders.

“Ahhhh!” Quatre bolted upright, and found himself face to face with Dorothy.

“Are you ok?” she asked. Then, after seeming to zone out for a moment, she handed him a tissue, indicated his bottom lip, stood and walked away from the bed. “You’re bleeding.”

“I set her free,” Quatre confessed shakily. “The demon… Miss Berkley—I mean, the vampire, Adelaide.”

Trowa started from a staring contest with Duo, whirling to face Quatre. “What? Quatre, look at me. Tell me what happened,” he urged, bringing the blond’s attention back to the world around him.

Quatre dabbed at his lip with the tissue and began to tell Trowa about his dream, bravely ignoring the fact that what he was saying was highly unusual.

Meanwhile, Duo turned to Dorothy, surveying her far-off expression before he spoke. “Are you touchy about vampires? Or does the smell of blood excite you?”

She growled at him. “What do you care? If what Trowa said is true then neither of you want anything to do with me.”

“That’s not true,” Duo replied. “You’re a damphyre, right?” He continued at her defiant nod. “I am, too.”

“What? Then why hunt vampires? They’re our kind!” She stepped back, startled.

“Because it’s his job. He’s also the Slayer. Isn’t that right, Duo?” Catherine joined in.

By now, Quatre and Trowa were silent, listening to the quiet, tense conversation on the other side of the room. Nurse Une had joined them and was supporting Quatre as he tried to sit up.

Duo stared at Catherine for a moment, wondering how she knew. “Yes, that’s right. I am,” he answered slowly, and then addressed Dorothy. “That’s why I know you’re wrong. We’re nothing like them. We have free will. WE can make a choice! Instead of living like a parasite in the darkness, fleeing from one kill to the next, we can choose to live a life without killing, a life under the sun.”

Dorothy winced, noting the way Duo held tightly to his cross as he spoke and never broke eye contact. The female damphyre licked her lips and then began softly. “If that’s what you think, then you’re wrong… I remember my father. I remember him coming to visit me at night, not long after the sun set. When he came, he talked about taking me away from that bitch who called herself my mother. When she was cruel and struck me, he would take care of me and rock me to sleep. He wanted me. He wanted to take care of me.” There were tears streaming down her face now. “Is that a parasite? Is it?! He loved me! I know he did! If that stupid bitch hadn’t killed him, he would have taken me away with him and I wouldn’t have been sent off to boarding school like a disobedient daughter!”

Duo could see the girl shaking as she sunk back against the wall, still with silent tears flowing down her cheeks. The whole room had gone silent, waiting for something to happen, for someone to make a move. Finally, Duo made to approach her, one hand reaching out. “Dorothy, I-”

“I don’t want sympathy. I don’t need it. Especially not from you, Slayer.” She spat the word as if it left a foul taste in her mouth and was pleased to see Duo flinch and stop in his tracks. Wiping a hand under her eyes, the girl blinked several times and took a couple of deep breaths. When she spoke again, her voice was pitched higher than usual, sweeter. “Anyway, you still have to fulfill your part of the bargain, Trowa. We’ve all heard Duo’s story, so what’s yours?”

“I wasn’t going to be sympathetic,” Duo cut in before Trowa could say a word. “Dorothy, vampires are not capable of love. I don’t deny that your father cared, but there must have been some reason, some plan, even if he was simply possessive. Without a soul, he couldn’t love you. It just isn’t possible.” His voice was quiet. He didn’t want to hurt his new friend, but it wasn’t healthy for her to hold onto such delusions. Vampires could bring nothing but pain and suffering, and for a damphyre to believe otherwise was not only stupid, but dangerous.

Trowa cleared his throat. “That’s enough, you two. I don’t want to hear anymore of this, okay? Not now, not ever. You both have different ideas, and neither of you has the right to force those upon the other.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “As for me, I’m a therianthrope. That means that I-”

“You have a strong affinity with a certain animal to the point that you are able to physically shift into that form, be it by will or accident. Sometimes, only your mind may be affected, depending on the strength of your animal spirit and your ability to control it,” Catherine recited.

“Ten points to Miss Cathy. Now for the million dollar question, how do you know so much about us?” Trowa smiled a little as he said this but there was a strong sense of danger in his eyes.

The redhead looked as though she wasn’t going to answer for a moment, her head dipped in thought and arms folded across her chest, but then she smiled and lifted her gaze to meet Trowa’s. “I was born into the Moonlight Order. It is… was my job to watch and record the activity of the Slayer and other supernatural forces. My personal area of expertise was damphyres and having kept an eye on Duo in particular since I was old enough to be assigned, I’m the only one of the order who knows that he is both Slayer and damphyre in one. Except, perhaps, for the heads of the Order, who, I’m sure, decided to keep him around for a reason. What that might be, I have no idea, and since they don’t know I know, I’m likely never to find out. Especially now that I’ve run away.” She paused to let this statement sink in. “No doubt they will have sent someone after me. I know too much, after all, but so far I’ve managed to avoid them. Although, seeing the amount of supernatural activity in this school, my luck might not last for long.”

“The Moonlight Order, huh?” Duo smirked and looked into Catherine’s eyes from beneath his bangs. Deciding that she was telling the truth, he let out a bark of laughter which made everyone stare at him as though he were mad. “Isn’t this a quaint little group? We’ve managed to gather together an empath, a therianthrope, two damphyres, and a damphyre/Slayer. Anyone got any more surprises to add?”

“Two damphyres?” Catherine queried.

“I believe Duo is referring to me,” the nurse answered, suddenly gaining everyone’s attention as they’d forgotten she was there. “So don’t worry, I wont spill any of your secrets and, as I told Duo earlier, you can all come to me without concern for your identities if you get injured in some way.”

Duo flashed his bright smile around the room and clapped his hands together. “Coincidence, isn’t it? We’re lucky to have a resident nurse of the supernatural. But, seriously, down to business now.” The Slayer’s sudden change in tone caught them all off guard, and he paused a moment to let them adjust. “You can all just ignore everything that’s been said today, and we’ll have a semi-peaceful secret society of freaks, or you can oppose me and get your collective asses kicked. Either way, lets just leave off for a couple of hours at least so I can get some bloody sleep before patrol. Now, I’m going to go have a nap. I’d appreciate it, Dorothy, if you wouldn’t call attention to the fact that I’m not in art. Thanks.”

This being said, Duo left behind a very subdued, confused group of supernatural beings.


	5. Chapter 5

Trowa had skipped English that afternoon to watch over Quatre. Nurse Une allowed him to stay so that the poor kid would have a friend around. Catherine and Dorothy had both gone to class after lunch and the blond boy had reluctantly fallen back into sleep, which left Trowa alone with only the nurse to talk to.

He found that they got along quite well. Anne—she’d asked to be called that—had told him that her mother was human, but her father was one of the most notorious vampires in England during the time of the French Revolution. She had been born in 1891. Her mother was of noble birth, and she’d been raised as a normal child, until the age of 19 when she stopped growing older. Fortunately, Anne had always looked older than her age and could easily pass for mid-to-late twenties with the aide of a little make-up.

Once the woman had shared her story, Trowa thought it only fair to share a little of his own history with her. The Pack had been a gang formed of shifters who had been drawn together from across the nation. Trowa had suspected an outside hand in this. How could eleven teen shifters miraculously meet on the streets of L.A., one by one being inducted into their small gang? Still, they’d never questioned it. What had happened was for the best, and they’d lived together safely for about five or six years until the fatal attack on their leader, Barton, and the massacre of the group.

After a moment’s deliberation, Trowa decided it was okay to make a confession to Anne. After all, she’d seen quite a lot in her long lifetime. Comfortable in this, Trowa told the damphyre about Barton, who had been more than just a leader to him, but a best friend and lover as well.

The one who’d killed Barton was a cruel but regal vampire with ginger hair and cool blue eyes. Trowa would never forget his features. He had drained the older therianthrope’s blood right in front of the rest of the pack.

Trowa had been out scavenging for food at the time, and when he returned to the warehouse, the entire pack was lying dead in a pile except for one poor soul.

Leah was barely alive, drifting in and out of consciousness in Trowa’s arms as she told him what had happened. Not long after, she’d died, resting against Trowa’s chest. If it wasn’t for the cold seeping through her bloodless form hours later as he sat weeping, he would have thought that she was just dozing.

At this point, Trowa had to pause. The pain was still too fresh, and he hadn’t spoken of any of this since it had happened a year and a half ago. When he felt ready to continue, he told of how he had tried to exact his revenge on the bastard who had destroyed the only semblance of family that Trowa had ever known.

However, the vampire had proven too skilled, and whenever Trowa came close to getting a handle on him, every trace would disappear. Eventually, he’d given up, realizing that he would never find the bastard if he didn’t survive the search, and living like he had been was killing him.

That was what had brought him here. Although they’d lived on the streets, Barton had had a healthy sum of money tied up in an account that only he and Trowa knew about. This was Barton’s share of his family inheritance which he’d secured before he left them. The money was there as a failsafe if anything drastic happened, and, considering the circumstances just, Trowa had acquired the money and decided that he could best pay tribute to his lover by using it to further his education. Barton had taught him complicated vocabulary, Mathematics, and given him books to read and learn from.

Barton had been tutored well, but Trowa had grown up in an orphanage. They’d been taught the basics of reading and writing, but not much else. Once his friend learned of this, he took it upon himself to teach Trowa everything he knew. They had grown up together as kids, even though they came from opposite ends of the social scale. Barton had been several years older than Trowa and went to a good school. When they ran away together, after The Pack was formed with five members, Barton had discovered a keen mind under the wits and slang of street life that Trowa had assumed.

Of all the things that Barton taught him, nothing made Trowa happier than music. He’d proved adept at playing the flute, just like his mentor. They practiced together every day and both became quite good at it, but soon the younger boy surpassed Barton, busking on street corners for good sums of cash. There was something about playing music that helped Trowa forget where and who he was. It cleared away the soot and smog of the city, and instead, there were beautiful rolling hills and valleys. Music took all the pain away, even if it was only for a few minutes until the melody stopped.

Once Trowa’s tale came to an end, Anne drew him into a hug.

“I’m so glad that you came here, Trowa. If anyone deserves this chance, it’s you. Barton obviously cared for you a great deal, and I know he’d want this for you.” She drew away and a sad smile played over the lips. “I’d want the same for Sally if it ever came down to it.”

“Sally?” Trowa searched her face curiously. “The biology teacher?”

“Yes. Sally is my girlfriend, and I love her dearly. I can understand your relationship with Barton through my own experience. Please, if you need to talk, feel free to come to me. I’d like to be here for you.”

“Thank you, Anne,” Trowa whispered, and he meant it. He’d finally gotten the chance to voice the pain and hatred which he’d kept inside.

He could definitely become good friends with this lady.

*

Duo lay on his bed, staring at the roof. His arms were folded behind his head and his legs were crossed at the ankles. He’d been like that for the last hour or so, just lying down and thinking.

Everything felt so strange. It was as though he was teetering on the edge of a big change. His life had never been very smooth, but it was at least familiar. Now, here he was at school, sharing a room with a therianthrope and making friends with an empath, other damphyres, and a renegade from some sort of secret society of geeks obsessed with the paranormal.

It wasn’t like he could just ignore all this. Things had already begun to change. He’d already started to form bonds with some of these people, and that was something that Duo had never experienced before. For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel as though he was alone and the sorrows of the world rested on his shoulders and his only. He had friends, even if they had been made awfully fast and under strange circumstances.

As he continued to stare at the ceiling, Duo mused that it would be interesting to see how things would go from here. He hoped that his words this afternoon had been in vain and that the others wouldn’t set themselves against him; especially Dorothy. He felt a sense of responsibility towards her. He wanted to protect her from her naivety.

*

Working steadily through the revision question that they’d been assigned with the new textbook, Catherine let her mind drift. She had taken on the assignment of several damphyres when she was ten. Being an incredibly bright child and trained as she grew, The Order had certified Catherine as a record keeper. Of all her charges, Duo had always been the most interesting to watch. He’d come into his heritage at the same time as her, and she had been keeping tabs on him as he slew his first vampire.

After leaving The Order several months ago, she had lost track of him. How portentous that they should meet up here, along with Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, and Une. It looked like she could never truly leave behind what her whole life had been conditioned for.

“Sir, I’ve finished with the equations,” she said, hand held in the air.

“Already? Have you checked them?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well, bring them here and I’ll look them over.”

Catherine stood and walked to the front of the class, handing her exercise book to Mr. Lyle. As he checked over the answers, she wondered whether Duo would let her patrol with him. She had always been fascinated with watching him work.

*

Duo decided to check on Quatre on his way out of the school. When he entered the infirmary, he found that the blond was asleep again, and that Trowa was sitting beside him. The nurse was nowhere to be seen, but he knew she’d be close by in case Quatre woke up. Trowa looked his way and smiled, receiving a wave in reply from Duo who then shut the door quietly as he backed out.

Making his way back down the hallway, he heard the door open again and Trowa walked towards him.

“Hey, there’s something we need to talk about,” he said, indicating an empty classroom.

Duo nodded and led the way inside, where he perched on top of a desk. “Shoot.”

“After you left, Quatre told us what he’d seen,” Trowa told him.

“And?”

“And if he’s correct, then Miss Berkley is dead. Or perhaps I should say undead.”

“She’s become a vampire?”

“That’s what Quatre says. He says that she was trapped with him in a psychic plane—whatever that is—but she forced him to release her.”

Quite the contrary from what Trowa was expecting, Duo’s grave expression turned into a grin and he began to laugh, first softly and then louder. “Hey, it isn’t every day a student can claim it’s his job to kill the principal.”

“Duo, I really think you need to take this seriously,” Trowa mumbled with a frown.

“Hey, don’t worry. I am.” Through the light tone was an undercurrent of tiredness. “What good is it if I go insane from the amount of times I’ve had to dust people I knew? Besides, it really is every kid’s dream.”

Trowa spent a moment trying to figure out whether the last comment was aimed at killing the principal or acquaintances, but figured it didn’t matter. Either way, it was in bad taste, but if it got Duo through, then it wasn’t his place to complain.

Duo pushed off of the table and went to leave, but turned back at the last moment. “Don’t worry. I take my job seriously. I’ll find her and dust her. If I can help it, she won’t be killing anyone before I get my hands on her.”

With that, he turned and walked out the door.

*

Walking through the park, drinking his lemonade, Duo watched the couple that was still out after dark. He couldn’t believe their stupidity. Even if there were no vampires to worry about, they were a walking invitation for muggers or rapists.

He shadowed them for a while until they began to make out on a bench. Eventually, though, clothes started coming off and he decided that if the were going to have sex in a public park, then they deserved to be killed. Of course, that was until he heard the screams.

Duo sighed and ran back towards the sound, not surprised to see a young blond vampire latched onto the neck of the naked man, whilst his girlfriend watched on in shock.

“Hey, Blondie, come pick on someone who can kick your ass,” he yelled, effectively drawing the vampire’s attention onto himself.

She sized him up for a moment, and then laughed. “You? Obviously you don’t know what I am, or perhaps you think you could take on a vampire. I’ll drain you dry,” she taunted in a heavy German accent.

“Obviously you don’t know who I am, or perhaps you think you could take on the Slayer,” Duo retorted, moving in closer as she took a step towards him and away from the man.

The vampire hissed, her eyes trailing over Duo for some sign that he was telling the truth. “You’re lying.”

“Then you won’t mind fighting me,” he answered. Even as he spoke, he shifted his weight and spun on the ball of his foot, landing a strong kick to the blonde’s stomach.

“Bastard,” she spat, springing forward and lunging towards Duo’s throat.

He ducked and came back up again, his fist connecting with her gut. The momentum of the movement sent her over his head, and he flipped with it, landing on her chest, one hand constricting around her throat, pushing her neck back to place stress on her jaw joints. The other hand whipped a stake out from the waistband of his jeans and came down on its target in a flash. The stake easily pierced her un-beating heart, and after an eternity, the vampire gave a shriek as her body burst into dust, causing Duo to spring up so that he didn’t fall through it onto the ground.

He didn’t waste any time, but instead looked around for the couple. The woman had finally fled, leaving behind her injured lover, who lay bleeding on the ground.

A slow clap started behind him. “Very nice, Duo.”

“Why, thank you, Catherine. I won’t ask what you’re doing here since you were following me all evening, but would you mind giving me a hand? I need you to hang with this guy until the ambulance arrives.” Duo never looked behind him, but made his way over to the stranger, placing two fingers over his pulse, which was thankfully still beating, albeit weakly. “He’s still alive.”

“Do I look like a paramedic?” the girl huffed, even as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial the emergency number. “Go. Slay. Kill things. At least you’ll get to have some fun.”

Duo stared at her strangely for a moment, and then laughed. “Thanks, babe. This makes things a lot easier on me. I'll call it in. Take this.” He tossed her a spare stake and then took off, searching for any other idiots who might seem like an easy meal ticket. 

* 

Catherine would have preferred by far to have gone with Duo. She had really enjoyed the show so far, but as much as she didn’t give a damn about the bloody git who was bleeding to death on the grass, she knew that Duo did. He’d never forgive himself if he let someone die. He took it upon himself not only to destroy evil, but to protect whatever humans he could, no matter how pathetic.

When the ambulance came, she brushed them off, telling the paramedics that she’d just found him there and that she didn’t have a clue as to who he was. Soon enough, they were gone and she was alone in the darkness of the park.

Wondering where Duo had gone, Catherine took a seat on the bench and wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold. In fact, it was much cooler than it had been a minute ago. She shivered and looked around uncertainly. This wasn’t a natural chill, someone was manipulating the air; someone who wished to remain unseen.

After a moment’s deliberation, Catherine decided to use a warmth spell. If the caster was who she thought it was, then they were looking for confirmation of her identity. Either way, they’d find her sooner or later, and she was damn cold. Just as she prepared to chant the counter spell under her breath, a voice called out to her, making her jump.

“What are you doing, you idiot? You should have gone back to the school immediately after they took him! You’re a sitting duck out here,” Duo scolded. “And, fuck, its bloody cold.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a terrible mouth on you? Not to mention disgusting manners,” Catherine sighed.

“Sure they have, but then again, it’s true, so why should I be bothered?” The Slayer grinned at her and winked, wrapping an arm around her waist and steering her back towards the school. “Come on, it’s a slow night. We should probably get some sleep. The school’s going to be in an uproar tomorrow. It won’t be long until someone finds the body, and after they bury her, she’ll rise that night. 

Catherine nodded. “Duo?” she said loudly. Then she whispered, “We’re being watched,” before giggling and reverting to her previous dynamic. “Well?”

“Sure, baby. I know just what you mean,” he replied, a cheeky grin spreading across his face as his hand fell from Catherine’s waist to land on her ass.

She rested her head on his shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear. In the sweetest voice she could muster, she said, “Don’t push it, asshole. You may be the Slayer, but I’ll bet it still hurts to have your balls ripped off.”

Immediately, the hand returned to her waist, and they continued the rest of the way back to the school in silence. The cold let up after about ten minutes of walking, telling them both that their stalker was gone.

“So, about this Order thingy. You think our friend is one of them? I was one of your assignments, right? So, now that you’re gone, have they sent someone else?”  Duo asked.

“No. That person was after me. They were trying to lure me out by using magic. I was about to answer the challenge before you came along,” Catherine told him.

“You’re a witch?” Duo’s tone suddenly turned suspicious and he looked at Catherine side on.

“No, I’m a sorceress. Not even that, really. I dabble a little. I know enough to use my abilities in a physical fight, but in a fight of magic against whoever was stalking me, I’d have no chance. Their skill was precise and potent.” Catherine was frowning. A deep line creased her forehead, and she looked around the surrounding area as if expecting something to happen at any second. 

“Then, why? Why are they sending someone like that after you?”

“Because I know too much. Perhaps more than most of the senior recorders. As long as I kept my ears open and my nose clean, I was always just little Cathy, who was easily forgotten and blended into the walls. Apart from what I learned through my own experience, I overheard some amazing details.”

“I see. Kill the loose cannon. Sever any ties. That sounds about right.” Duo scowled. Who the hell were these people to mess around with innocent lives?! Then again, Catherine was apparently far from innocent.

“Either that, or they want me back,” she answered. “Why else aren’t I already dead?”

Before they split up back at the school, Duo grabbed Catherine’s arm. “Hey, thanks for looking after that guy. I know you didn’t really want to, but because you did, I was able to save a woman walking home from work. You did good.”

She blushed and relented for a moment, letting a smile flicker across her face. “It was the least I could do.”

They nodded to each other and then parted ways, each heading for their own separate dorm rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey,” Trowa greeted, as Duo jumped through the window.

“You’re up late,” the Slayer said to him.

Duo packed his things away neatly and went into the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water.

“I’m a night person,” Trowa answered with a smirk. He was stretched out on his bed, reading a book. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you,” he added when Duo walked out of the bathroom, stripping off his shirt.

“It couldn’t wait till morning?” he asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the other boy.

“Sure it could, but we both know how much of a morning person you are. Besides, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.”

“Good point—although I’m usually fine with mornings. Yesterday was an exception. So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, for starters, you know that Catherine followed you this afternoon, right?”

Duo laughed, and swung his feet up onto the bed, resting his head back against the pillows. “Yeah. We, uh, ran into each other in the park. She helped me out with some dumb-ass who got attacked.”

Trowa nodded. “Good.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but then reconsidered. There was brief silence before he finally continued. “I want to ask you something,” he began. “I want to help. I’m strong and can shift at will. You wouldn’t have to worry about me getting in the way. I have experience, too. I’ve fought demons and vampires before-”

“Then why not go alone?” Duo interrupted. 

“Because I want revenge. If I stick with you, I know I’ll come across that bastard sooner or later. Don’t get me wrong. I’m no fighter for the people. That ended when I lost my friends, my family. This is about them.”

Duo didn’t answer for a long time. He turned Trowa’s words over in his mind until it seemed like he’d fallen asleep. He worked solo; always had. He couldn’t deny that Catherine’s presence had helped him, though. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have others beside him in his fight. Duo didn’t believe in fate, but maybe he was lucky these people had shown up. Maybe there was a chance that they might just make a difference. For every vampire or demon that the Slayer destroyed, at least one more was made a night. At least one. Alone, he was fighting a losing battle in a game of numbers.

“You can come along tomorrow night,” he answered finally, turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

*

They had been right. The next day was not easy. At seven in the morning, all of the boarders were woken up and told to go to the auditorium by 8:30 sharp, and as the students filed into the school, they were sent there straight away.

At first, there was a lot of confusion, and then the rumors started to spread. There were stories of fire, of bomb threats, and even of flooding or deadly gasses released in the science lab. Only a handful of students knew the truth and they had all gathered together early.

None of the group spoke about what had happened. They knew that at least part of it would be revealed soon. There was no need to be overheard and add fuel to the rumor mill fire.

At about a quarter to nine, the assistant principal entered the theatre. Her brisk manor and no-shit attitude had every one sitting in a second. There had never been a meeting like this before and behind the jokes and careless act, most of the students seemed to realize that something serious was going on 

Quiet quickly settled over the assembly and Mrs. Cambridge stepped up to the podium. She gravely observed the room for a moment then began to speak.

“Students, you have not been gathered for a formal school meeting. I’m afraid I have most terrible news for you all. Miss Berkley…” She paused, taking a moment to gather herself. “Miss Berkley’s body was found in her office last night.”

Dead silence reigned in the room and Duo sighed. It would only be a matter of time before the demon rose. When she did, she would have to be stopped.

Mrs. Cambridge kept talking with this odd detachment. She seemed almost unaffected but for the shaking in her hands which she tried to still by clasping them firmly together.

“I know that this is all very sudden. The school will need to make some changes in the next week on very short notice. Therefore, all classes will be cancelled until the end of the week. An investigation with be conducted, I’m sure. Whoever… Whoever has done this will be caught and incarcerated, I assure you. The funeral will be held on Thursday and all students are welcome to attend.” Here, she took a deep breath as though glad to have finished the hardest part. Unfortunately, instead of stilling, the shaking grew and she had to bite her lip to hold back a sob. “You are all dismissed,” she finished weakly before disappearing into the wings of the stage.

The gathered teachers supervised the students’ exit, although most of them didn’t seem to want to move. As Mrs. Cambridge had said, it was so sudden. Overnight, a woman that most of them loathed and joked about was dead and gone.

As Duo made his way through the row, he heard a weak voice speak a couple of seats up. “On the way here, I… I said some awful things about her. Oh, god…” There were other similar admissions being made all around them, or people who had started crying, or some who simply stayed silent. Duo ignored them to the best of his ability. He’d just move on as always. Death was no stranger to either a Slayer or a damphyre. It was just as much a part of life as breathing. As long as he could keep telling himself that, he’d make it through okay.

Once he reached the hallway, he waited for the others to catch up. They had been right behind him, but must have gotten caught up in the flow of students. Eventually, they all found him. The only one missing was Quatre. Nurse Une had probably made sure that he stayed in the infirmary. He’d been too involved with Miss Berkley’s death to attend the announcement. The poor boy was already deeply shaken. It wasn’t right for such a gentle soul to have experienced what he had the day before.

Without a word, Duo signaled for them all to follow him. Surprisingly, even Dorothy did so without protest. The group headed towards Duo and Trowa’s dorm room. Once there, they settled themselves on the beds.

“You all know what happened to Quatre,” Duo began. The girls nodded. “Good. Then you know what I have to do.”

“We,” Trowa corrected.

But the Slayer shook his head. “Not this time. Tomorrow night, after the funeral, I want the three of you to stay here and protect the school. It’s likely that she’ll target students.”

“Then why don’t you stay here?” Catherine asked.

“Because I can’t take the risk that she won’t,” he answered.

“I won’t do it,” Dorothy growled, defiantly.

Duo stared at her coldly for a moment. “Then go. I don’t have the patience to deal with your misguided faith.”

Dorothy sneered at him, and then stood and strode out of the room.

Watching with cold eyes as she left, Duo braced his jaw. That girl was in for a big shock.

“She’ll come around,” Trowa said quietly. “We have more important things to worry about.”

“I know. That’s why I need you two.” As much as he hated saying that, Duo knew that he had to. One Slayer could only cover so much ground. Last night, in the hours he’d lain awake, he’d contemplated the demon Adelaide’s tactics. From what Quatre had said, she was vicious, and probably had a sadistic streak. It was only logical that she’d head straight for the school which had been her life. “I’ll lend you guys supplies. I’m counting on the fact that the bitch can’t get inside the school if no one invites her, so make sure to keep the students safely in their rooms. If, somehow, she does get invited in… big problem. I’m tempted to nail crosses to every dormitory door, but that wouldn’t be very subtle. If all goes well, she won’t make it past her grave.”

*

Trowa had learned to read Duo well in the short time he’d known the Slayer. Now, he watched carefully, and saw the reluctance to ask for help. For someone who’d been a loner for most of their life, this was completely understandable, and a brave step.

Although, what struck him as more interesting, was the sudden serious demeanor that Duo had applied. His lips no longer grinned, and his eyes held no humor.

“We won’t let her hurt anyone, Duo,” he offered. “You just concentrate on what you need to do. We’ll take care of the school.”

Duo was silent for a moment, but finally he nodded and smiled a little. “Thanks, Trowa. You too, Catherine.”

“Hey, no problem. I could do with a little exercise,” the girl quipped. Then, she hopped to her feet, winked, and left. “Later, boys.”

Smirking, Trowa watched her go, and then returned his attention to Duo. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. “Duo, can Catherine handle this? She’s just a normal girl, right?”

“Er, not exactly. She’s human alright, but let’s just say that she has a couple of tricks up her sleeve.” That caused Trowa to wonder, but before he could ask, a frown crossed his friend’s face. “I do wish Dorothy wouldn’t be so stupid, though. She’s a damphyre which means she has vampiric strength, and I know she’d be able to help.”

It was obvious that Dorothy’s beliefs really bothered Duo. Her sympathy towards vampires was not only dangerous to herself, but to others as well. Though, what was more disturbing was the possibilities that such a naïve attitude created. If Dorothy was to drink of human blood, her soul would be forever lost.

“She has to make her own choices. As much as she wishes to hide it, I think she’s really quite a fragile girl.” Catching the protest before it was issued, Trowa held up a hand. “I know, I know. You’re aware of that. It’s also obvious that you’re worried about her, but be careful. Dorothy is unpredictable. There’s no way of knowing how she’d react if you press this.”

Slowly, Duo nodded his reply. Then, to Trowa’s surprise, he sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his temples. “Less than a week. In less than a week I’ve not only made friends and allies, but I’m actually worrying about that annoying wannabe vampirette.”

The utter despair of that statement had Trowa fighting hard to suppress his laughter. Unfortunately, he lost. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Here you are, actually being serious and I’m laughing at you.”

“Why, thank you for stating the obvious,” Duo told him flatly. The Slayer half glared, half pouted, and that just made Trowa’s laughter return. “I never pegged you for the amusable type.”

His humor dampened, Trowa’s face fell and he looked away. “I’m not. I haven’t laughed like that in a while.” Then the moment of melancholy passed. He smiled. “Thanks.”

Another long pause, and then… “You’re welcome.”

*

Having the afternoon free, Duo invited Trowa to come along to the arcade for a while. Of course, Catherine automatically assumed that this invitation extended to her as well, so the three of them hung out for the afternoon and then headed into the center of town as the sun began to set.

The evening was setting up to be quiet in the early hours, and Duo prepared himself for a little boredom. Fortunately, that didn’t last long.

The center of the town was a large fountain, a real hot spot for the homeless population considering all the kids who used it as a wishing well. This was where the three of them were seated, Duo wading his feet in the freezing water and trying to pick up coins with his toes, Trowa sitting quietly against the stone ledge, Catherine swaying to some tune in her head. They’d positioned themselves to be spread out so they could have a better view of the surrounding area.

Thanks to this, Duo was able to spot the stealthy shadow watching from an alley entrance beside the ice cream parlor. Thanks to his nifty gift of more than perfect vision, he was able to make out certain features. The shadow was a female with short-cropped dark hair, pale skin, and a thin figure. She’d also noticed his observation.

Not turning away in case he lost sight of the woman, Duo called out to Catherine. “Hey, your friend is here.”

She caught on without a moment’s hesitation, already walking around to join Duo. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear. “Where?”

“Well, that depends on you. It’s between ice cream, and that cute little Chinese restaurant.”

“I see,” Catherine answered, without seeming to have looked. “What do you think we should do?”

“I say we settle somewhere in the middle,” Trowa’s voice proclaimed from Duo’s other side.

Grinning, Duo nodded and stood, taking Catherine’s hand in his. They headed for the ice cream parlor, but never quite made it, ducking into the now empty alley entrance.

“As much as I like to have fun, I think that’s enough games. Come on out, Toots,” the Slayer called into the darkness.

A rich, mature voice answered. “My business is with the rogue only.”

Eyes narrowing, Duo practically snarled. “I think not. I’m not in the habit of just handing people over.” He felt Catherine stiffen beside him, no doubt angry at his insinuation that she couldn’t handle herself. “Besides, I need her for some important business of my own. Now, give me a good reason not to just butcher your ass right now.”

“Because you’d fail,” the woman said evenly. Then she stepped out of the deepest shadows into a dark, but more visible area of the alley. “I am Lucrezia Noin, Mistress of Sorcery and assassin for the Moonlight Order.”

Beside him, Catherine gasped. “Noin? They sent you after me?” The hint of fear sounded misplaced in her voice. It was unsettling.

“Of course. The rogue recorder of a rogue Slayer half-breed. You're quite the hot target.”

“I didn’t think they knew,” Catherine murmured, more to herself than to the sorceress.

“The Order takes no chances. My orders were to let the Slayer be, but I will not hesitate to disregard that oversight should the need arise.” Noin was an attractive woman but for her ugly personality. Her features were smooth and pleasing, but were schooled into neutrality. “That includes the other, whether demon or mortal.”

“Catherine has done no harm. It’s not as though she’s been screaming company secrets into a megaphone. Just leave her alone!” Duo was getting pissed off. This woman and her high and mighty attitude were most definitely out of place.

“The Order takes no chances,” Noin repeated. “She has already exceeded her bounds, first by running away, and then by making contact with you.” She took a step forward, her beauty contradictory to her cold words.

“Well, that’s a stupid reason. You’ve already told us more than she ever did,” Duo argued, practically growling at the aura of magic and power that he felt rising slowly from the sorceress.

“Oops. It seems I’ll have to eliminate you anyway, then.” No regret, no triumph, not a flicker of emotion.

Despite himself, Duo took an involuntary step back. The pressure he suddenly felt behind him made him aware of what had been happening during this confrontation. It seemed as though the open street was five hundred miles away. The alley felt different, almost cut off from the outside world, locked inside a barrier of magic.

Duo was scared and he hated it. He knew that he wasn’t ready for this; unless he kept on his toes, they were all in big trouble. Hell, they were in big trouble anyway.

His lip curled as a new thought struck him. Magic. In his presence. She shouldn't be able to draw reliably upon life force in the presence of death. “How?”

A rich laugh issued from the woman. “I suppose you’ve never encountered a necromancer before,” she said, her voice bubbling with amusement. “Master sorcerers are well versed in all aspects of life magic, as well as that of the dead.”

Gritting his teeth, Duo stared at the woman for a long moment, trying to find a way out of the situation, but he saw none. Steeling himself, he stepped slightly in front of Catherine and Trowa. “If you want her,” he began, his voice pitched low and dangerous, “You’ll have to come through me.”

Noin’s lips curled upwards in a grin, and her hands lifted in front of her, left crossed in front of right. Her eyes seemed to grow brighter for a moment, almost glowing, and then shimmering light began to gather before her hands.

“Duo, this is my fight,” Catherine whispered, grabbing his elbow and trying to pull him back, although he didn’t budge an inch.

“Don’t be stupid,” he snarled back. “You said you couldn’t fight her magic, and with me here, it’s totally useless. If she’s using necromancy then you’d have to use life magic.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want you involved in this!” Giving up on moving him, Catherine walked forward, obviously placing herself in front of Duo.

Trowa snarled, stepping even with Duo. “Catherine…”

Noin halted her magic. “If you come with me now, Cathy, no one will get hurt.”

Duo saw the almost imperceptible shudder down Catherine’s back, he could see that she hated the idea of returning to the Moonlight Order, but she’d do it. In that instant, his original estimation of her was completely eclipsed.

“Catherine,” Duo growled, “Get out of the way.”

Startled by the vehemence in his voice, she half turned to face him. “Wha-” but she cut off once she saw his shadowed eyes, gasping and obeying the order.

Duo locked eyes with the sorceress. In a flash, his grabbed the hilt of his concealed dagger, tore it from his sheath, and sent it straight toward his enemy.

It fell uselessly to the ground, a molten mess of steel.

Noin’s attack charged towards him, and he dropped and rolled, springing back to his feet and running at the woman before she could gather another spell, but his actions were instinct, not based in thought. A master sorceress had more ways to attack than energy and light.

Pain exploded in Duo’s skull as he slammed up against a wall of pure magic. As the initial wave subsided, he forced open blurry eyes. Noin had one hand outstretched toward him, the other straight up in the air. A trickle of blood ran from Duo’s nose. He felt as though he were about to pass out, but he couldn’t. He had to get Catherine out.

Ignoring everything from migraine to nose bleed to failing vision, he raised his hands to the fading wall of magic and used them as a shield, pressing forward, one labored step at a time. Slowly, Noin’s raised arm began to drop, a second wave of magic gathering and preparing to be released…

It never came.

A vicious snarl ripped through the air, and Noin turned, aiming her second attack at a large white wolf which leapt down from the roof of the Chinese restaurant. Dodging the attack, the wolf pounced, inches from closing its jaws around Noin’s throat before Duo’s vision grayed and he passed out.

*

“Duo… Duo! Wake up, damn it!”

“Don’t wanna,” Duo muttered, but he opened his eyes anyway. “Trowa?” He focused his blurry vision and looked around. Brick to either side of them. It was dark, but a dim light could be seen further down. They were still in the alley. “What happened?” he asked, taking in the prone figure of Noin, stained in blood. “Shit.”

“It was a lycanthrope,” Catherine answered quietly, her expression grim.

“It attacked Noin just before you passed out,” Trowa elaborated. “Didn’t kill her, but if she doesn’t get help soon…”

“What can we do?” Catherine asked, her voice shaken. “I know she tried to kill us, but… I can’t just let her die.”

Duo nodded and reached into his pocket. Details could wait a moment. He wasn’t in the habit of letting people die either, even if they had been trying to kill him. He pulled out a mobile phone and handed it to Trowa who raised an eyebrow.

“Stole it,” Duo muttered with a wry grin. “Pre-paid. Don’t look at me like that. I saved the woman from a vampire. What’s a couple of calls compared to a life? Call Une.”

Trowa shrugged and did as he was told.

Whilst the call was being made, Duo sat up slowly, fighting off a dizzy spell.

“Hey, Catherine?” he asked. “What happened to the lycan?”

“Got away,” she answered.

“Oh. Any idea who it could have been?” He looked around as if there might be a clue lying around. “Think there are many in this area?”

“No. But… it only attacked her and then bolted back onto the roof. It doesn’t make sense. It's not a full moon so it's mind must have been as rational as a human. Why such a specific attack?”

“She’s on her way,” Trowa cut in. “Along with Quatre.”

“Good.” Duo got to his feet and knelt by Noin, checking her pulse for himself. It was still there, though a little faint, but her neck was slick and wet… He pulled his fingers away, sticky with blood. Warm, thick, coating his fingers… A hint of light glinted off the dark red substance, tempting… The metallic smell… It wouldn’t hurt… Just a little lick…

Horrified, he tore his eyes away and wiped his hand on the assassin’s shirt.

“Duo?” Catherine frowned at him in concern.

“It’s nothing,” he answered hastily.

She looked down at her own blood-stained hands and nodded. “I think ...it must have known who she was,” Catherine ventured, changing the subject. “Which is disturbing in itself; to think that either a stray lycanthrope knows about us—them—or that it was one of the Order.”

“There are lycanthropes in the Order?” Duo asked, with a frown of his own.

“There are some supernatural beings, yes. Though I don’t know many of them, or, I don’t think I do. But… I still don’t understand why it would have attacked her. It didn’t kill her, but it stopped her from killing us…”

“Catherine, are you okay?” Duo didn’t like the sickly pale color that had come over her, nor the faintly trembling limbs.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, not meeting his eyes.

A moment later, amazingly enough, the woman stirred. A choked gurgle escaped her lips, and her eyes opened a crack before closing tightly.

“Don’t try to talk,” Duo instructed, taking one of her hands. “Help is on its way.”

The crease of her brows and the twitch of her hand were indicative that she wanted desperately to say something, but in her state, that was out of the question.

“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but I’d have to worry about my own humanity if I left you here to die. So, you’d better hold on.” She was still trying to force a coherent sound past her lips. “I don’t expect anything in return, so you can quit worrying. Just hold still, will you?”

Frustrated with the whole situation, he dropped her hand and moved away, leaning against a cold brick wall. He glared at Trowa, whose lips were twitching with ill-timed humor.

The following minutes passed in tense silence, and by the time Une and Quatre arrived, Noin was unconscious again.

Une took one look at the scene and rushed to the woman’s side, checking her pulse, breathing, pupils, and anything else that might give a hint as to Noin’s condition.

“What the hell happened here?” she asked finally, standing up.

“Long story,” Duo sighed and resisted the urge to run a hand down his face. “What’s important now is whether or not you can help her.”

“I’m a school nurse, not a surgeon, but I’ll do what I can.”

Thankfully, the woman had brought along a first aid kit. She pulled out a couple of cloths and doused them in some sort of liquid before dabbing away the blood.

Duo kept his eyes averted. “How do you stand it?”

Une looked up in surprise a moment, then looked down at the soaked material as though she’d just noticed the blood. “I don’t even think about it,” she said, though her lips drew into a tight line after that.

Once the wound was cleaned, she uttered a sigh of relief. “No arteries ruptured, just a nasty bite, and painful enough to knock her out. I expect her throat is rather bruised, though. She’s incredibly lucky. Thankfully, the teeth didn’t sink in far.”

Since the analysis was out of the way, Trowa filled the nurse in on the events as she disinfected and patched up the wound.

“Moonlight Order…” Une’s eyes flickered to Catherine for a second and then back down to Noin. “This is going to be a nasty week.”

Just to prove her point, Quatre’s knees collapsed beneath him. “You’re right,” he said quickly before anyone could scold him for reaching out when he was still so weak. “He’s from the Moonlight Order. But… it’s strange. I felt a lot of guilt. Anger at himself, but also relief. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t want her to hurt you either. Whoever he is, he’s been watching all of us.” He was braced on his hands and knees, looking even paler than Catherine had been not long ago.

Une practically growled. “That’s it! I’m ordering you to stay in bed for a week. You are _not_ to use your empathy for  _twice_ that long!”

Duo chuckled, he couldn’t help it. “Yes, mother,” he agreed cheekily on Quatre's behalf.

“And don’t get me started on you! I know you heal quickly, but at least  _try_ to get a proper rest tonight. No doubt there’s still some errant magic in your system. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re leaning on that wall for support.”

Huffing, Duo shrugged and pushed off the wall, lost his balance, and was caught by Trowa. “Damn it,” he muttered, glaring at the nurse. “Fine.”


	7. Chapter 7

Duo woke the next morning feeling like crap. He had listened to Une and gone to bed fairly early—for him, anyway—around 1 am. He’d even slept in an hour later, missing breakfast. But when he woke, it felt as though a steam train had run him over in slow motion.

Trowa had left a muffin by Duo’s bedside but he couldn’t eat it. He felt sick; really, really sick… It improved after the third time he threw up, and he went back to bed.

At first it felt like there was no way he could get back to sleep. The light was still shining in through the curtain and there was plenty of noise in and around the school. He heard the birds chirping outside, occasional footsteps along the dormitory corridor… but slowly, the noises faded away and all he could hear was the sound of his own shallow breathing, and that soon faded out as well.

*

“Don’t wake him,” Catherine whispered. “He needs the sleep.”

“But-”

“If worst comes to worst and he’s still wiped out by tonight, then one of us can go, and the other stay here in the school with him.” She grabbed Trowa’s arm and drew him out of the room. “You heard the nurse. If he doesn’t sleep it out, then the magic will continue to contaminate his system.”

They went a little ways down the hall to pick up Quatre who had been reluctantly released from the infirmary but had still been forced to spend the majority of the day in bed.

Trowa knocked softly. “Hey, Quatre, it’s us.”

“C’m’ ‘n,” choked a tired voice, before clearing its throat and trying again. “Come in.”

“How are you doing?” Trowa asked, sitting on the bed opposite the blond boy.

“I’m fine,” Quatre answered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Tired, but fine… How was the funeral?”

“Like any other,” Trowa replied evasively. “Duo’s still knocked out.”

Frowning at them, Quatre stifled a yawn. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine.” Walking over to the window, Catherine opened it to let in some fresh air. “We should check on Mistr… on Noin. Une said she began a healing spell last time she woke up, and if she’s up and about by tonight that could cause problems. We need to know if she’s going to continue with her orders. And-” she turned back to Quatre with a glare, “-that is not an invitation for you to check!” 

“You’re as bad as that damn nurse,” Quatre growled.

“Whatever. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

The three of them headed down to the infirmary, where Une insisted on giving Quatre a quick checkup before she allowed them to see the sorceress who was in Une’s private room, away from prying eyes with nose bleeds or headaches.

Noin was semi-conscious and seemed aware of their presences, but unable to communicate yet. One hand over her neck glowed with a faint blue light, which Catherine knew was sending impulses to her white blood cells to accelerate healing thirty-fold. After a while, the glow dissipated and Noin coughed weakly.

None of them expected her first statement. “I’ll kill that bastard,” she choked out. However, it seemed that the vehement curse had exhausted her vocal capacity for the time being, and all she could do was glare at them, before sighing weakly and turning onto her other side.

Catherine scowled. “Some thanks,” she muttered. “Look, just nod or shake your head. Are you going to lay quiet for the time being, or must we have Une sedate you to keep you out of the way?”

After a long moment, the only reply they received was a barely perceivable, “Thank you.”

Quatre bit his lip and cast a hesitant glance at Catherine, but she just glared at him and shook her head. “That will do,” she said, and then walked out.

*

As it happened, Duo couldn’t be awakened by the time evening came, so Trowa volunteered to keep graveyard watch. He helped move the unconscious Slayer to the infirmary before he left. Une had insisted that Duo be under her watch.

Truthfully, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. The funeral had been a symbolic one. The students were not told where the cask was being kept. So Trowa tried to think like a vampire. If he were freshly resurrected, what would he do? Search for fresh blood?

Now that was a thought straight out of some cheesy horror movie. He rolled his eyes. It did make sense, but that wouldn’t help. There were plenty of unsuspecting, tasty morsels of flesh walking around. and none of those conveniently hanging around the Graveyard, which is the first place he’d associate with vampires.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it truly was likely that Adelaide Berkley would head for the school where her former students could provide some sort of pre-dinner amusement. He was about to turn back when he heard a deep rumbling, followed by a snarl and a yelp.

Immediately, he thought of the lycanthrope that had attacked the sorceress.

Following the noises, he ran off of the path he’d been following, straight down to the riverbank. He could hardly believe what he saw.

Two massive wolves were fighting it out beneath the moonlight. Both were wounded, and one had its teeth latched onto the tail of the other. He had no doubt that neither was a natural wolf and wasted no time in making the shift himself.

Moments later, a lion leapt into the fray and the wolves sprang apart, circling cautiously. Trowa roared menacingly, a deep rumble issuing from his chest and vibrating through the night air. Seeing that neither was attacking, he shifted back until only his eyes held any hint of the giant cat he’d just become.

“Stop it,” Trowa growled, crouched down and ready to spring at any moment.

The smaller and darker wolf paused and backed away, eventually shifting into an injured boy with dark, shaggy hair, who was somewhat naked. He knelt, clutching his arm and bleeding from the neck and several other spots.

Trowa turned back to the larger wolf who was still growling, hackles raised… and then he realized. “It’s you! You’re the one who attacked the sorceress!”

The wolf froze, and then suddenly bolted off in the other direction.

“No you don’t!” Trowa yelled, running as he shifted and spurring his larger form into a bound after the lycanthrope.

He caught up with the creature and leaped in front of it, cutting it off. Then, he pounced, pinning the wolf to the ground on its side. He didn’t move until it began to shift, and a familiar face was revealed. Startled, Trowa shifted as well.

“Mr. Peacecraft!?”

The teacher glared up at him, shaking his head to dislodge a strand of bloody white-blond hair. “Do you mind?” he asked, coolly.

“I do mind,” Trowa answered very slowly and dangerously. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Such profound thanks for saving all of your lives,” came the rebuttal as Mr. Peacecraft moved a little beneath him.

Reluctantly, Trowa let him go. The man had a point there. “And you are?” he asked, looking up at the boy who staggered through the brush.

“I’m none of your business. Get up Marquise. We haven’t finished here.”

The teacher sighed. “Fool, I’m not fighting you like that. Neither of us is in any condition to continue.”

“I’ll continue until one of us is dead,” the boy snarled, preparing to change again.

“That’s enough!” Trowa yelled. “What the hell is going on here?” He stood from his crouch and approached the stranger, pulling out a knife he’d strapped to his waist. “One of you had better explain things right now.”

“You’re a therian,” the boy noted, his eyes narrowing, but before Trowa’s frustration could peak, he shrugged. “I’m Heero Yuy.”

“Zechs Marquise,” the teacher added, standing up and brushing the grass and dirt from his body. “Milliardo Peacecraft is a code name I use.”

Trowa almost rolled his eyes. “No shit,” he ground out, trying to keep an eye on them both at the same time. “So what are you doing here?”

“I’m a friend of Noin’s. I came to warn her partner of her injury,” Zechs said quietly.

“And yet you attacked her?”

“She would have killed you all.”

“And you care, because…?”

“Because I don’t agree that any of you should have died needlessly! What is this? The Spanish Inquisition? I don’t work for the Order. I work for myself. If I disagree with them, I’ll do what I have to.”

“And… that’s why you’re here?” Trowa asked Heero, acting on his hunch.

“Noin is my partner. I will carry out my duty to retrieve her.”

“This is getting ridiculous.” Sighing, Trowa sheathed the knife. Then, he looked around properly. “Damn, I forgot you lycanthropes shifted back naked. You need clothes… Bad.” He blushed a little and looked away from Heero only to see Zechs. 

“Wait here while I go steal something,” he made to head off, but turned on an afterthought. “And don’t start fighting again!”

“I can take care of myself,” Heero told him, but it was obvious that he wasn’t getting anywhere without assistance.

“Just shut up and accept some help for once,” Zechs snapped, thumping back down onto the ground and wincing.

*

When Duo awoke, it was dark, and he found that he was not in his room where he’d fallen asleep, but in the infirmary. He didn’t like this at all. Sitting up, he looked around.

“You’re awake,” stated Nurse Une, nodding at him.

“What am I doing here? I’ve got to-”

“You are not going anywhere,” Une insisted, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Duo didn’t even bother arguing with her. “Where are Trowa and Catherine?”

“Catherine is in the back room with the sorceress,” Une answered. “Are you hungry?”

“Where’s Trowa?”

Une grabbed a tray from her office, placing it on Duo’s lap. “Trowa has gone out.”

“Damn it! You did this on purpose,” Duo growled.

“Not at all. I wasn’t the one who rushed headlong into a wall of magic-”

“Whatever.” Cutting her off, Duo took a bread roll from the tray. “As long as I’m here, you’d better let me patrol the school at least.”

“Certainly not.”

“Don’t coddle me, I’m fine! If Berkley comes back here, I need to protect the students.”

Sighing, the nurse sat down next to his bed. “Duo, you don’t need to do anything. In your current state, you’ll be in danger of-”

“It doesn’t matter. This is what I was born to do.” Duo was the Slayer. His life revolved around fighting vampires to protect mankind. What was wrong with this woman? “Besides, you can’t stop me short of a tranquilizer gun.”

“I didn’t think I would.” Une glanced at him sadly. “Very well. I’ll be here if you need me. I'm not much use in a fight but I'm good at mopping up after.” 

"Perfect."

*

“Why did you leave?” Noin asked, her voice still quite hoarse.

“All I’ve ever known is The Order. It’s been my whole life. I just wanted an existence of my own,” Catherine answered quietly. “I never had a choice when it came to my father. That’s the problem with family businesses.”

Noin just snorted.

“Why do you stay?” Catherine asked, turning the question back on the sorceress.

After a slight pause, a muffled sob rose from Noin’s throat, startling Catherine. Noin curled in on herself and bit her lip, taking several deep breaths. “Zechs. It’s always been about him, but he couldn’t give a damn about me. I thought that I could at least keep an eye on him if I was in the Order, and if I did my job well, he’d be impressed. But he doesn’t care either way.”

“Zechs! I've heard of him. He's a legend! He's the one who attacked you?” Instead of replying, Noin sealed her lips together in a thin line. “Oh, please,” Catherine sighed. “If you’re being monitored by an agent like that, then you’ve already become a liability. I’m afraid you’re in the same boat as me now.”

“He wasn’t following orders… He very rarely does. Attacking me was his own decision,” Noin whispered. 

Catherine had no idea what to say. What kind of man could turn the Mistress of Sorcery and third highest ranked assassin of the Moonlight Order into a whimpering fool?

*

Trowa threw each of the lycans a pair of pants.

“Argue over the shirt if you like,” he said, turning away from them. “Nobody hangs their clothes out to dry anymore.”

Zechs snorted. “Where did you find these? The back yard of a disco junkie?”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead in that shirt,” Heero said coldly.

Trowa smirked. He couldn’t help it. Sometimes he had quite a sadistic streak, and he’d gladly taken the only shirt on the line, a bright pink and green monstrosity.

Once he was sure he’d given them enough time to dress, Trowa turned again, avoiding laughing out loud at the terrible image Zechs made in that shirt.

“I need to get back to the school,” he stated, getting straight to the point. “I’d appreciate it if neither of you caused trouble. At least, not tonight.”

“You think the headmistress will return,” Zechs observed.

“It seems the most obvious course,” Trowa answered, and began walking away.

Heero followed, but Zechs stood frozen. “Is she there?” he asked.

“If you mean the woman you mauled, she is, yes. Don't think we're not grateful for the rescue, but I won't allow you to finish the job, either. Only a coward would shoot someone who's already down.”

“Stay away from her, Marquise,” Heero growled, stopping in his tracks.

Instead of answering, the teacher walked on, passing Trowa.

It was obvious that there were some serious issues between these three, but, frankly, Trowa didn’t care. He just wanted to get back to the school and make sure everything was okay. However, life just wasn’t going to be that easy for him.

A grunt and thump issued from behind him, and he turned, startled, to see Heero crumpled on the ground around his injured leg.

Growling frustration, Trowa hoisted the boy into his arms, ignoring the vain attempts to wave him off. “Why didn’t you say something?” These two were quickly driving him to frustration after only an hour’s time. Hopefully, he could delay killing them until they at least got to the school. 

*

Duo was pleased to find that his trunk had been moved to the infirmary. Strapping an axe, two knives, and two wooden stakes to his waist, he also added one in his boot and a choker lined with crosses. No chances. He’d missed her awakening, but that bitch would die eternally tonight. 

Making a quick stop by Quatre’s room, Duo called out to him through the door. “Go to the infirmary. If things get rough, maybe Une can protect you.”

“I don’t need-”

“Just do it!” Duo growled, jogging off down the hallway. Moments later, he heard the faint creak and click of a door. At least Quatre would be relatively safe.

Duo had planned to catch Berkley as she rose, but with that possibility aside, she had to be coming to the school, or else she was already there. Of course, there was always the possibility that Trowa had stopped her, but Duo’s instincts told him otherwise.

In fact… Duo froze, listening. Nothing. Lots and lots of nothing. A blanket of anti-sound. He was close to the auditorium, far from the student dorms… There shouldn’t be sound here at night, but the absence of it seemed unnatural.

Following his gut, Duo ran to the auditorium and threw open the doors. Nothing. He’d somehow been expecting to see her there, waiting for him.

Keeping his guard up, Duo made his way down through the rows and up onto the stage. He knew she was there somewhere. She had to be. Perhaps backstage…

“What have we here? A little boy out of his bed? Come for a midnight rendezvous, perhaps?” the vampire cooed as she stepped out from the shadows.

“Miss Berkley?” Duo asked, peering at the attractive figure.

“Call me Adelaide, my dear,” she breathed, slowly advancing on him. 

Duo kept calm, playing ignorant, letting her get close. “They said you died.”

“Never. I would never leave my precious students, even ones as troublesome as you… Duo, isn’t it?” She was right on top of him, her full red lips twitching in a smile.

“Duo Maxwell, at your service,” he said quietly enough that she had to strain to hear, and then his knife flashed out to frame her throat. “Never did like you,” he muttered.

But as he pressed the blade forward, she dodged back with incredible speed. “What a nasty boy! Obviously you need to be taught a little discipline!”

Ignoring her, Duo switched his grasp on the knife, holding it in an outside grip. Meanwhile, he spun, the tip of the weapon, scratching her throat as she dodged once more. As he lunged for a third time, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, squeezing until his spasming fingers dropped the weapon and he cried out in pain, plagued by an untimely wave of dizziness.

“There is no place for insolence in my school,” Adelaide crooned into his ear.

“This isn’t your school. The only thing out of place is you, you fucking abomination,” Duo snarled, slamming the second knife at his left hip through its leather sheath, his trench coat, and into the vampire’s inner thigh. She screamed in rage and stumbled back, pulling the blade out.

“What are you?” she groaned, her voice deep and rumbling.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Duo retorted, trying not to show how weak he felt with Noin’s spell obviously still affecting him. “How did you get in here?”

Adelaide laughed. “Why, some other little troublemakers made it very easy, playing outside after hours. They didn’t recognize me, of course, and the little fools invited me in through the stage door, thinking only of their pathetic teenaged hormones. They’re dead, now, all three little dears deposited in a… fitting tableau.”

Duo blanched. He should have known the moment he found her inside that someone had already died. “I won’t let you get away with this.”

“No matter. You’re nothing but a weak little boy. Although, it seems that you’ve guessed my nature.” She smirked, the dangerous seductress once again. “How brave of you to try and fight me. Perhaps there is a place for you after all.” Duo felt a kind of gravitational pull begin to swell around him. His mind registered that she was trying to draw him in, but he was too weak and tired to stop it. Vaguely he wondered why a newly woken vampire wielded so much power. Did it have something to do with the gathering of his new little gang? Was the school becoming some kind of supernatural nexus?

“Come here,” she ordered.

He did, his eyes glued to hers. The hypnotic spell held as her eyes lowered to his throat, sheathed by the cross choker. She sneered, reaching to tear it away and burning her fingers. She yelped in pain, losing control of Duo for a moment. He began to reach for his axe, but she recovered quickly, capturing his eyes once more. His knife still in her clutches, she smirked and slipped the blade beneath the leather, the cold metal caressing his equally cold skin.

The leather snapped and the choker fell to the floor, the tip of the knife pressing up into Duo’s chin. He swallowed, feeling the sharp point against the ebb of his throat.

“I can’t be turned,” he managed to gasp out through the haze clouding his mind.

She ignored him, lowering her lips to his neck, her fangs extending before they sank into his skin.

At once, the spell was broken. Duo smacked his trench coat aside and pulled out the axe. As the weapon settled in his hand, Adelaide jerked back and spat vehemently.

“Damphyre,” she spat accusingly, her expression twisted in distaste. “Foul blood!”

“I warned you,” Duo told her, wiping the excess blood from his neck. “But, there’s more.”

He hefted the axe, swinging it one-handed so his grip slipped further down the handle as it swung for her throat. She dodged again, but the blade caught her shoulder, sinking deep into the flesh.

“I’m also the Slayer,” he added, jerking the axe free.

“Impossible,” she hissed, clutching her wounded, almost useless, arm.

“If you say so,” Duo agreed, rather amiably. He shifted his grip on the axe, ready to strike again.

“No!”

Dorothy’s cry rang through the auditorium, momentarily distracting Duo. Injured and infuriated, the vampire took that opportunity to catch him off guard, brushing the axe aside as her fingers curled around his windpipe with every intention of crushing it.

“Duo!” Dorothy cried again, this time in fear for him.

Duo reached for one of the stakes in his belt, plunging it into Adelaide’s chest. She let go and took several steps back, her eyes widened with shock, but nothing happened. Duo had missed.

At the moment of realization, Dorothy dived between them. “Don’t kill her!” she cried. “I need her!”

“Get out of the way, Dorothy,” Duo snapped, drained of all patience. “She doesn’t give a shit about you! Get out of the fucking way!”

He swayed on his feet, taking a deep gasping breath through his bruised throat.

“Don’t listen to him, dear-”

“She’s lying!”

“He thinks he’s better than you. Now, Dorothy, what can I do for you?”

“Don’t listen to her, you stupid, naïve half-breed!” Duo rasped. When Dorothy simply ignored him, he growled and slammed the flat head of his axe into the base of her skull and she crumpled where she stood. Luckily, if it could be called so, Duo was weak enough not to seriously damage her with the blow.

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Adelaide observed, taking her hand from her arm and licking at the dried blood, having healed sufficiently during the distraction.

“I don’t have time to deal with her, but I’d rather kill her than let you manipulate her,” Duo growled weakly.

“You should worry more about yourself… Slayer. You’re not looking so good,” Adelaide crooned in mock sympathy.

“I’ll still dust your sorry ass and send you back to hell where you belong,” Duo retorted, pushing aside his weariness and the wave of sickness washing over him.

With that, he rushed at her, putting all of his weight behind the swing of the axe, but it was a crude action of desperation and determination that she easily sidestepped, gently pushing him as she did so, tipping him off balance. Roaring in anger, Duo spun and threw the axe with everything he had. She dodged again.

Wearily, Duo fell to his knees, his vision blurring. Slowly, Adelaide advanced, her hand curled into a deadly claw, sharp nails catching the light as they swung towards his throat. However, they stopped short, the movement cut off almost instantly as her head lopped to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Duo stared in amazement, utterly bewildered. His mind was working at half the normal pace and it took him a moment to realize that the bitch’s head hadn’t just fallen off at random. Slowly, as her body melted into dust, he looked up to see an Asian boy glaring down at him, a katana sliding neatly back into its sheath.

“Why did she call you Slayer?” he asked bluntly.

“Huh?” Duo asked, an odd sound escaping him as he was lifted by the collar and held in the air.

“You reek of death,” the boy snarled.

“Oh, you don’t like it? It’s my favorite cologne,” Duo slurred, taking the boy’s hand in his and trying to crunch it.

Usually that would be easy, but apart from the fact that Duo was considerably weakened, the guy had a grip like iron.

“Worthless damphyre,” the stranger snarled, his eyes narrowing.

At that moment, Dorothy groaned and began to move, and the boy threw Duo at her as though he were an empty sack, sending them both crashing to the floor.

“Who the fuck are you?” Duo groaned, defiantly standing up once more though his whole body felt like it was going to collapse.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re going to die now,” the boy informed him, casually approaching, drawing his katana, and pressing it against Duo’s throat.

Unfortunately, Duo really couldn’t quite argue with that, but it wasn’t his style to just roll over and die. In a flash, his hand came up to grip the perilously sharp blade as his head jerked back, barring it from his neck though it cut deeply into his fingers.

“Who are you?” Duo repeated, concentrating all of his efforts on standing up.

“My name is Wufei, and _I_ am the Slayer,” the boy answered, forcing his sword closer so that Duo’s hand pressed against his Adam’s apple.

“Bullshit,” Duo hissed with vehemence spurred by pain. “I don’t know what you are, but there’s only one Slayer, and I’m it.”

“Nonsense,” Wufei replied calmly, but he was less inclined to argue when Duo whipped out a stake and almost slammed it through his neck—save for the hand that instantly rose up to block it, taking the tip through the palm instead. “Undead filth!” Wufei hissed in pain.

“It appears we’re at a stand off,” Duo observed.

“Perhaps, but you’re already half dead, if you’ll pardon my pun,” Wufei retorted with a smirk.

“You mother fucking jerk,” Dorothy suddenly spat, dragging herself up off the floor once more and almost falling over.

“Not now, Toto. I’m kinda busy,” Duo groaned.

“You ruined my chance!” she cried, stumbling and clutching at her head. “Not to mention my skull.”

“Fine, you wanna do this now? She would have killed you,” Duo spelled out, his eyes never leaving Wufei’s. “She was pure evil, Dorothy. They all are. Just like you would become if you joined them; if you tasted even one drop of human blood. Is that what you want to be? A killer? Then go ahead, but I will hunt you down and I will destroy you.”

She fell silent, watching the two of them.

“I could slice through your hand,” Wufei commented, returning to the more pressing subject of their battle.

“It would take less effort for me to push this stake through yours,” Duo retorted.

“You’re weaker,” Wufei replied.

“I’m recovering. It’s a nice asset of having both Slayer and damphyre powers,” Duo flaunted.

“Have you always been such a filthy liar?” Wufei asked.

Duo grinned. “I don’t lie,” he said. “Do you really believe you’re the Slayer?”

“I know I am,” Wufei answered confidently. “But I must admit; I believe you think the same of yourself, though I know it can’t be true.”

“There is way too much talk going on here,” Duo suddenly observed, and he sprung away, wrenching his hand free of the blade, dripping with blood. He left the stake hanging from Wufei’s palm as he pulled the third knife from his boot, holding it in his left hand and shielding it with his right. He fell into an automatic fighting stance, waiting for the other’s attack.

“Duo!”

“Slayer!”

Both shouts rang from the top of the auditorium, but neither opponent looked, their eyes still locked as they began to circle warily.

“Stay out of this, Trowa,” Duo yelled.

“You have to stop!” cried an unfamiliar voice. “If you kill each other, we’ll have to wait for another to mature and there’s too much at stake!”

Both boys froze as a third stumbled down to the stage, barely staying on his feet.

“We need you both,” the stranger continued. “There’s a reason this mistake was made. You cannot continue this fight.”

“Trowa? Who the hell is he?” Duo snapped, his eyes trained on Wufei.

The stranger stopped short. “My name is Heero Yuy, and I know what I’m talking about.”

“I must admit I’m interested in what he’s saying,” Duo offered, still not dropping his guard.

Wufei stared a moment, then shrugged and lowered his katana. “As it is, I’d feel like a murderer dispatching of someone so weak.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that,” Duo said, shrugging off the annoying comment, even as he slid bonelessly to the ground.

“Don’t even think about it!” Trowa called, already halfway to the stage, his glare fixed keenly on Wufei. He lifted Duo into his arms, despite the Slayer’s protests. “Dorothy, you’re coming with us. Don’t bother arguing, or I’ll sic Duo on you when he recovers.”

“I’m not your faithful puppy servant, Trowa,” Duo mumbled rather incoherently.

“Of course not, but you’d look cute in a collar,” Trowa whispered, efficiently shutting the boy up.

*

Somehow, the six of them made it to the infirmary without killing each other. Of course, Une was mortified, not only at the state of the patients but the amount of them, and she threatened to kill Trowa for dragging in another wounded stranger. He graciously took the blame and reminded her that she had the mortally wounded to attend to.

Duo was treated first, despite his protests. Oddly enough, Une was sweet and gentle, calmly sending him to sleep, soothingly caressing his brow.

Next, she tended to Dorothy, not so gentle. Actually, she was rather angry. She was full of muttered, scathing remarks as she checked the back of the girl’s head, already healing, and washed away the drying blood.

Then came Heero, the lycanthrope stubbornly trying to bandage his own leg by the time she finished with Dorothy and took over, muttering about stupid animals. Next, she looked Zechs over, handed him a cloth to clean his wounds, and then finally moved onto Wufei, whose hand was stake free and slowly healing.

After Duo had been put to sleep in a quiet corner, explanations had fluttered around the room, only Dorothy remaining sullenly silent. Even Catherine and Quatre had joined them, coming out from the separate room where Noin was still hiding away.

“Slayer, huh?” the nurse muttered. “You certainly heal like one, though not nearly as fast as Duo. You’re lucky you didn’t face him at full capacity, or you’d be dead.”

“I still don’t believe all this, but surely he can’t have been so dreadfully weakened by his fight with the vampire,” Wufei commented, subtly admitting that he thought Duo much stronger than presented.

“I take the credit for that.”

Heero suddenly looked up, jumping to his feet the moment he saw Noin. Zechs barely moved, only his eyes adjusting to the sorceress’ presence.

“You’re looking well, Lucrezia,” crooned the platinum haired lycanthrope.

“No thanks to you,” she replied, her words under-toned by Heero’s growl.

“Stop it!” Trowa snapped. “You fucking wolves are going to drive me mad!”

Heero cut off mid-growl, glancing at Trowa, then looked away.

“I think we can assume the school is relatively safe for the night. Trowa, Catherine, Dorothy, and Quatre, go to bed. Now,” Une ordered. “The rest of you… Oh, for heaven’s sake, I don’t know.”

“I am still a teacher here, you know,” Zechs reminded them, rolling his eyes. “Lucrezia can stay with me-”

“Over my dead body,” Heero cut in.

“That can be arranged,” Zechs grated between his teeth. “Fine, the... other... Slayer can stay with me if he wants. I don’t care. I’m going to bed.” He made for the door, and then paused. “Are you coming?”

Wufei watched him for a moment. “Is there any way I can enroll in the school within the week?” he asked, catching everyone by surprise, considering they still had no idea what he was doing there in the first place.

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Zechs replied, walking out.

The Slayer followed, casting a brief glance at his sleeping counterpart in the corner.

“You can stay with me, tonight,” Trowa addressed Heero. “I don’t think Duo will need the bed.”

“Fine,” Heero agreed, keeping his eyes on Noin. “Where is it? I’ll come later.” 

“I can tell him. You four just get out of here,” Une sighed, her gaze sweeping across the four conscious students.

They did, leaving Heero, Noin, Une, and the sleeping Duo. “I expect you both to get some sleep tonight. Students or not, you’re my patients and you’ll do as I say.”

“Of course,” Noin replied, rather dryly, disappearing back into her sanctuary, followed by Heero.

*

Noin sighed, sinking back down onto the bed, and wondering if it was worth waiting for Heero to stop staring her down and say something. Probably not.

“I know what you’re thinking… I should have waited for you. I should have asked for backup.”

“Why didn’t you?” Heero asked simply.

Noin looked away. “I didn’t know about the therian and who could have guessed the Slayer would ally with her, and so quickly. I still could have handled them, but-”

“But?” Heero interjected coolly.

“I didn’t expect…”

“What?” Heero prompted.

Noin glared at him, thinking, _asshole_ , with all of her heart. He was practically heartless to make her say it. “Zechs,” she ground out. 

“He could have killed you,” Heero pointed out, folding his arms and leaning against the door.

“He didn’t,” Noin responded.

Heero smirked. “Not for lack of trying.”

“Don’t rub it in. He’s always done what he thought was best, and that’s all he did. So don’t start-”

“Best? He thought it was best to almost kill you? Why do you insist on defending him? He couldn’t give a damn about you,” Heero growled.

“What would you know about giving a damn?” Noin snapped back. “Don’t lecture me. At least I care about people for better reasons than pure obligation!” Glaring at Heero, Noin waited a moment for the anger to subside. When she felt she could speak again without yelling, she continued. “Let me tell you this right now… I’m staying here. I’m not going back to The Order-”

“Because of him-?”

“Because of those kids! And yes, because of him. If he’s supporting them, then I know I’m making the right choice. This can’t be a coincidence, Heero. Two slayers, three damphyres, one therianthrope, an empath, and a record keeper? I want to hang around and see what happens, especially since I know The Order won’t allow this to continue. Events are spiraling out of their control. Besides, I owe those kids for saving me when they could have just left me to die. You, on the other hand, can leave whenever you like. There’s no reason for you to be involved, but… But, if you decided to stay, I wouldn’t begrudge your help.”

Heero stared at her. Noin could tell that he was seething inside. His mind was tumbling with equations and calculations, but his face was all but blank.

“Dammit!” he muttered suddenly. “I can’t keep up with you. One moment, you’re devoted to the point of insanity, and the next, you turn tail like this.” He closed his eyes, grimacing once as his thoughts continued to race. “I guess…” His eyes opened slowly. “I have to do what my instincts tell me is right, even if it’s completely insane. Fine. I’ll join you in this little escapade, but only to watch over you. I’m not getting involved.”

“I don’t think it will be that easy,” Noin said quietly.

“Whatever,” Heero sighed. “Get some sleep,” he added. In a sudden about-face, he relented and rubbed his eyes, saying, "I know for a fact that the damphyre Slayer has been protected and kept secret, and that this area has been flagged as a danger zone very recently. You're right that none of this is a coincidence, perhaps not even you and I. So we'll stay. My orders are to protect you. Just don't think i won't protect you from yourself if you can't see reality where that man is concerned." Finished, he trudged out of the room in a dead sulk.

“Well, that was easier than I thought,” Noin whispered to herself, flopping down onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling. “What am I doing? Have I completely lost my mind?”

 *

Trowa waited up for Heero. He just wanted to make sure the guy didn’t get lost. 

He didn’t. In about twenty minutes, Heero knocked, and Trowa got up to let him in. He leaned against the door frame as the other boy squeezed past him.

“Duo’s bed’s against the far wall,” he said.

Without a word, Heero moved towards it. He sat on the edge, sighing and rubbing at his wounded leg.

Trowa just watched him, having nothing to say but not quite ready to just lie down and go to sleep. When Heero’s unwavering stare met his, the two were locked in a glare for some time.

Eventually, Heero spoke. “Noin intends to stay here.”

“Does she?” Trowa asked. There was a hint of mild surprise in his voice and expression. “What makes her think she has a choice?”

“Don’t be ungrateful,” Heero snapped. “She wants to watch over you and your friends.”

“Funny.” Finally, Trowa pushed off from the wall. “I thought she wanted to kill us,” he said, throwing off his shirt and flopping down on his bed. “Call me crazy, but I’m not sure I trust her. Or you for that matter.”

“You shouldn’t,” Heero agreed. “But the one you should really be watching out for is Zechs. Who knows what he’s thinking; what he’s planning…”

“I’m more worried about that other Slayer,” Trowa admit. “If he really is… But I wonder what he’s doing here? If he was here for the vampire, she’s dead. So why stick around?”

“He's the Slayer, all right. The official one. Noin thinks that something is coming, what with the supernatural gathering at this school,” Heero offered, strangely talkative. Trowa had expected him to be cold and gruff, but whether he was tired or distressed, he shared his thoughts freely. “I agree. There’s too much power here for it to be coincidence. I am sure that both Slayers will be needed.”

“If only that woman of yours had had her little change of heart sooner,” Trowa complained. “Duo’s not in good shape.”

“Goodnight,” Heero replied, cutting the conversation short at that.

Trowa sighed, reaching over and pulling the string to his lamp, the little bulb sputtering out. In the dark, he heard Heero shifting, crawling into the bed. As he rolled over onto his side, he wondered what new surprises tomorrow would bring.

* 

“You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor,” said Zechs, grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from the top of his closet.

“I don’t mind the floor,” Wufei told him.

“Don’t argue,” Zechs replied with finality.

Wufei stared at him for a moment, and then apparently decided that it wasn’t worth fighting over. He shrugged and sat on the bed, withdrawing his sword from its sheath. “Do you have something I can clean this with?” he asked absently.

Zechs glanced up as he bent to arrange his makeshift bed on the floor. “Hang on.” He disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a short while later with a warm, wet cloth. “Catch,” he said, throwing it to Wufei.

Without even looking up, the Slayer caught it one-handed, applying it to the blade in the same smooth movement. Once its surface was free of blood, he smiled satisfactorily and polished it briefly.

Having watched him, Zechs took the cloth, throwing it in the trash. He didn’t need to be washing his face with a blood-stained rag. Sitting cross legged on top of his sheets, Zechs observed as the Slayer carefully sheathed his katana as though it were his dearest friend. It probably was, with his abrasive attitude. Maybe staying here with those kids would be good for him.

Sighing, Zechs wondered how soon it would be before he was pressed to explain himself. Now that his cover had been blown, he was going to be attacked from all angles.

It wasn’t as though he’d wanted to hurt Noin, but she could have permanently damaged the Slayer. And for what? That girl, Catherine? Why was she worth so much to The Order, even if she was aware of valuable information that could be disastrous if leaked? If that were the bulk of it, they would have tried to assassinate Zechs long ago. In fact, if Herro, had had his way that was exactly what they’d have done.

Why did that miserable pup have to show up at a time like this?

“Problem?”

Belatedly, Zechs realized he was growling. Abruptly, he stopped, looking back up at Wufei. “Nothing that concerns you,” he muttered, lying down and staring up at the ceiling.

“Good, because I was hoping you could explain a few things to me,” Wufei stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

And so it began… “Like what?”

Wufei jumped right in. “Who the hell you are, for instance. Not to mention everyone else. I want to know why so many have gravitated towards this… other Slayer. I feel auras of power from some, but others appear to be human.”

“As for that, I can’t explain. All I know is that in a matter of days some kind of group was formed around Duo, and more emerge one by one. As I have been their teacher up until tonight, I don’t know much about them, but I do know the basic rundown of their powers, if you will,” Zechs offered.

“Go ahead,” Wufei urged, settling back against the wall to listen.

“Well, to begin with, there’s Duo. Slayer/damphyre. He was born the Chosen One, but The Order overlooked him as being dead, and called the next: You. His instinct to fight, however, has caused him to assume the duties of a Slayer, even without the subtle guidance most of your kind have received, including yourself-”

“What do you mean?” Wufei interrupted, his eyes narrowed.

Zechs smiled. “Meiran,” he said quietly, leaving that one hint that he knew of Wufei’s past hanging in the air for a moment. “That, however, is a topic I shall get to in time.” Rolling onto his side, Zechs continued. “Next, there’s Trowa. Smart kid. You may not sense it, but he’s a therianthrope; kind of an evolved lycan, if you will. I wasn’t aware of it until he shifted before my eyes tonight. His animal form is a lion. Unlike us lycanthropes, who can only shift into the physical form of a wolf at night, and temporarily lose our humanity if we shift during in the nights surrounding a full moon, therianthropes have the ability to shift partially or fully and at will, usually taking on the form of large, aggressive animals, depending on their personality traits. Personally, I wouldn’t want to mess with Trowa considering what his form implies… Dorothy is also a damphyre, as I’m sure you know. She worries me. Her sensitivity to vampires could be dangerous. From what I’ve observed, she sets herself apart from the group, though is unable to avoid becoming involved with them.” He was quiet for a moment, thinking about the troubled girl. So much about her remained a mystery. “The school nurse is the third damphyre, Anne Une. She’s quickly grown protective of Duo and the others. Very matronly. Amusing when you consider that she has a girlfriend. Sally teaches biology here. Quatre you probably noticed, but he stayed relatively uninvolved tonight. It was the same when I rescued Duo from Noin. He appears to be human, just a normal kid, but I don’t think so. There’s something about him that I can’t place…”

“He’s an empath,” Wufei stated.

Zechs glanced up at him in surprise. “How do you know?”

The Slayer shrugged. “I could feel it. Meiran…” A hint of irritation was evident in his voice. He wouldn’t allow that explanation to slip by tonight. “She was also empathic. There’s a certain… feeling around them, a kind of feedback. I can’t explain it. I just know that it’s there.”

“I see.” Zechs added that information to that he’d gathered so far. Now, this was the difficult part. “Before I go on, I’ll need to backtrack a little… You are one in a long line of Slayers. Your kind acts alone, destroying the evil forces of the supernatural. However, behind the Slayers is an organization called The Moonlight Order. Catherine, Noin, Heero, and I are all involved with The Order.”

“And what does this ‘Order’ do?” Wufei asked, sounding a little unnerved by this revelation so far.

“Observe, record, interfere where necessary; though that function is supposedly forbidden. Members of The Order are both human and supernatural. There are many different factions ranging from field units to stuffy paper pushers. The Order’s main function, however, is to pinpoint the next Slayer and watch over them from the shadows. As far as I know, you and Duo are the first Slayers to ever discover our presence. I’m telling you because I don’t much care for the rules. You will both need as much knowledge as you can discover as I’m sure something is building to a crux here.” Zechs took a deep breath, knowing that he was about to mention something that was potentially dangerous to himself. He must be crazy for even contemplating it, but Wufei deserved to know. “There are some highly ranked officials in The Order who believe that nothing is unjustified in the ultimate battle against evil—the end justifies the means. They meddle as often as they can in the affairs of Slayers, covering their tracks so as not to lose their positions. As somewhat of a rogue, I’ve managed to collect bits and pieces of information on some of their deeds. Others, I have observed myself. Such as… Such as the murder of Meiran.”

His eyes narrowed so dangerously that Zechs was afraid to move, Wufei took a deep, steadying breath. “Continue,” he said tersely.

“It was believed that you would not rise to your calling. Certain subtle methods had been employed to alert you to your destiny, but you did not respond. That was when a man named Dermail went behind the ropes, utilizing a team of vampires that he paid off. He arranged for Meiran to be kidnapped and murdered before your eyes. His plan to set you on the path of revenge was… successful, but at a terrible price.” Zechs cut off, but the silence was so deadly that he resumed speaking after only a few seconds, rightfully nervous. “I’m sorry, Wufei. I was there,” he admitted quietly. “I could do nothing to change Dermail’s mind, and then he locked me up so I would be unable to interfere. He has a certain power over me, you see. He’s the lycanthrope that infected me.”

Proud that he didn’t flinch as Wufei leapt at him, Zechs stared up into the Slayer’s eyes. He felt the sword at his throat, the painful weight of Wufei’s knees digging into his wrists, pinning him to the floor.

“Are you saying that Meiran’s life was used to bait me?” Wufei snarled.

“Yes,” Zechs whispered, truly sorry that he had been unable to prevent the pain, anger, and fury he could see in Wufei’s eyes now. It wasn’t like him to be sentimental, but there were cases in which he found a little humanity in himself, and this was one.

There were tears shining in Wufei’s eyes, dredged up by an old wound reopened. “They raped her,” he moaned. “On camera, in another room. I was locked in. All I could do was watch the screen as they forced themselves upon her. She died with my name on her lips, begging for help, not even knowing that I was in the same building! If… If what you say is true, then what makes you think I’ll trust any of you!?”

If Wufei killed him, it was justified, but Zechs wasn’t ready to die just yet if he could avoid it. “I can’t speak for Heero, or any of the others, really, but we are all here for a reason. Personally, I’ll do anything I can to foil The Order after the things I have seen and the orders I have received. Cathy is the same. She has risked her life in escaping them. I don’t know about Heero, but I trust that Lucrezia will do what is right. Heero will probably follow based on her decision, but once he makes a choice, he sticks with it.” Zechs looked directly into Wufei’s eyes. “The Order has overstepped its boundaries too many times. I don’t think it will survive the coming events, whatever they may be. If you ask it, I will help you to avenge Meiran. It’s the least I can do.”

His thoughts rapidly whirling, Wufei kept his sword to Zechs’ throat, his hand trembling. Eventually, he drew it away. “I won’t pretend to fully understand any of this,” he said quietly. “But for the time being, I’ll let you live. I’ll believe you. Just don’t get in my way,” he warned, slowly rising and releasing the pressure from Zechs’ painfully aching wrists. “Now, fill me in on the other three. I intend to be prepared if the need arises to silence them.”

Aware of the thin ice he was treading on, Zechs obeyed, somewhat surprised by his own lack of rebellion. This was the Slayer; the only true bastion of defense against the massing forces of evil. That there were now two was immaterial. They both needed allt he knowledge they could gather to be prepared. “Cathy: Record Keeper. Escaped from The Order and was recently hunted by Noin. Possesses minimal magical prowess. Very knowledgeable. Noin: Master Sorceress and The Order’s Mistress of Sorcery. Proficient in both life magic and necromancy. Assassin of The Order. I’m not sure where she stands, but she owes those kids her life. She’s not the ungrateful type. She won’t go against me, anyhow, no matter what she intends to do. Which is a good thing as she is incredibly powerful. As she said, she was responsible for Duo’s weakened condition. If I hadn’t stopped her, he would probably be dead and Cathy would have been returned to The Order or killed. Heero Yuy: Lycanthrope. He and I do not see eye to eye. He hates me because Noin loves me, and I don’t hesitate to use that to my advantage. He’s probably right to loathe me for it, but that’s beside the point. He will do what is necessary. He’s neither afraid to kill, nor to sacrifice himself if he sees fit. And that about covers it.”

Wufei was quiet for some time, probably chewing over the facts to keep from thinking about his murdered friend. Zechs watched him for a little while, his own thoughts turning around the odd nexus of power gathered in the school.

“Wufei,” he said after a while, waiting for the Slayer to acknowledge him. “You belong here. Don’t be so quick to dismiss everyone. You might just find that even you need a little help sometimes.”

The Slayer just glared at him for presuming, and Zechs sighed and asked if he was ready to go to bed. He stripped off his shirt, preferring to sleep comfortably, but Wufei stubbornly refused to do so, even though it was warm. He wasn’t going to trust anyone any time soon.

Zechs turned out the light and made his way back to his makeshift bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: It's taken me a ridiculous amount of time to release this chapter (which has been written for years, by the way,) because I STILL can't decide what pairing to roll with! You might notice the lack of pairings in the tags. That's because I just don't know!!!!

Exhausted as he was, Duo had forgotten to mention those who had let the vampire into the school. No one else had thought to question it, and so the bodies of three boys were found naked and in a very indecent pose the next day.

However, the apparent murders were not mentioned right away. The caretaker who had found them had taken the horrible news straight to the assistant principal, who had decided to keep the information quiet for the time being so as to avoid mass panic. The authorities were notified, and the bodies returned to distraught parents with assurances that the matter would be thoroughly investigated and justice pursued.

It was inevitable that friends and acquaintances of the deceased would begin to ask questions, though, and rumor began to run wild.

Meanwhile, Duo was confined to the infirmary. Feeling half dead—and making sure that everybody noted the pun—he drifted in and out of sleep between visits from his friends.

After lunch, Trowa and Quatre informed him that Heero had hacked his way into the school records, enrolling both himself and Wufei. The difficult part would be in dodging suspicion. Two students suddenly showing up after the murder of Miss Berkley would not go unnoticed.

It was that comment that reminded Duo of the vampire’s method of entrance. He jumped to his feet and was heading towards the door when Une appeared in his way, glowering him back into bed. Reluctantly, he backed up. With a glare to accent his irritation, he humphed and proceeded to explained to Trowa about the boys that must have been killed in the theatre.

Trowa swore, his reaction surprising Duo.

“There have been rumors floating around all day. I should have paid more attention!” he spat.

Quatre frowned. “You mean those guys that snuck out last night and haven’t come back? I heard some girls talking about it in the cafeteria.”

“There were police here earlier. I’d assumed they were connected with the principal’s case, but… If the bodies were found…” Trowa trailed off.

“It can’t be,” Duo argued. “People would know by now, right? …Right?”

“They certainly couldn’t hide that forever,” the nurse chipped in quietly. “I’ll look into it, okay? You boys keep yourselves out of mischief.”

“Damn!” Duo snapped. “I should have taken care of it last night! How could I forget such a thing?”

Trowa scowled. “Oh, I don’t know, might be the fact that you spent most of yesterday sleeping and throwing up. Or maybe it was the damage that you took last night. Or perhaps it has something to do with the exhaustion you’re suffering today… Just a thought.”

Trowa had a point. The adrenalin from last night’s battle had kept him on his feet, kept the sickness and exhaustion at bay, but as it wore off he had gradually become worse for the exertion. Even with his amazing healing he wouldn’t even beginning feeling like himself for at least another day.

Dorothy’s head, on the other hand, was healing fine. To Duo’s chagrin, she would be released that night. He found himself wishing he’d hit her a little harder.

“Listen, since I’m cooped up here-” he shot a disgruntled look towards Une “-I need you guys to try and find out if they’ll turn.”

“Sure thing. You just rest up and get better, and we’ll let you know what’s going on,” Quatre agreed a little too sweetly.

Reassured, Duo sighed and sunk back into his pillows, which seemed just a little bit fluffier…

*

Despite abounding rumors—one including the possibility of a vampire—no one found it prudent to confide in the school nurse. Even when she probed subtly, those who knew kept their lips shut. Luckily, Une didn’t have to dig for information for long. Two days later, the three deaths were made public to the school.

In a panic, many parents withdrew their children, much to the protests of teachers and administration, though even some of those left in a rush. It looked bad for the school, but disaster was avoided.

The police announced that the cause of death was suicide rather than homicide; a fact that baffled Duo and the others. Apparently the morons had read the puncture wounds in the boys’ necks to be some kind of cult ritual. Furthermore, they decided that the act was inspired by the late principal, who had apparently committed suicide in the same fashion.

Friends and family had objected, saying that the boys weren’t at all like that and that they wouldn’t have any reason to kill themselves, let alone in such a strange fashion. Even so, the case was officially wrapped up, much to Duo’s simultaneous disgust and relief.

With the further postponement of school for grieving and funerals, Duo was given sufficient time to heal without arousing suspicion. He was up and about in a couple of days, and already down to business. He hadn’t seen anyone other than Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, and Une, for a couple of days. Heero had come to visit Noin once, and the woman had then left the Infirmary with him.

The issue of Noin’s sudden appearance was solved rather quickly. The gym teacher had quit before the police had made their official statement, thinking that there was a murderer in the school. With a little help from Zechs and some forged records, she was afforded the job, thus settling into the campus life with little fuss.

At least, compared to Heero and Wufei. Both boys were noticed wherever they went. Girls giggled, guys sized them up… The smarter students regarded them with some suspicion, and they were questioned on their sudden appearance in such distressing times. Individual excuses were quickly discarded for a joint one. It was more plausible that the two had come together, as their timing was otherwise impeccable.

To that end, they were seen in each other’s company more than either would have liked. As a result, Heero complained loudly to Trowa, choosing the lesser of two evils to voice his frustration to. Wufei spent far more time alone, when he wasn’t being hounded by the friendly Quatre and his companions.

Most of all, he had avoided Duo. He wasn’t ready to face the other Slayer just yet. He needed a little more time to adjust to the changes that had taken place in his life.

So, when Duo began looking for him as soon as he was released from the Infirmary, he was nowhere to be found. Executing plan B, Duo tracked down Zechs. At least he could get some of his questions answered.

“I should have guessed there was more to you than meets the eye,” Duo muttered, closing the door to the History classroom behind him.

Zechs was there, appearing deep in thought as he studied one of his text books, though he didn’t seem in the least surprised at Duo’s entrance. Rather, he continued reading, finishing his paragraph before he closed the book and acknowledged the Slayer’s presence.

“Oh? And what meets the eye?” he asked, his face a mask of innocence.

Duo smirked, tilting his head as he walked toward the teacher. “I was hoping you would answer my questions, not vice versa.”

Zechs leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. “Fire away,” he murmured.

Despite his best efforts, Duo couldn’t help but notice the lycanthrope’s seductive charm; which he was sure was wholly intentional. Well, Duo could play at seduction, too.

He swung himself up onto the desk, sitting cross legged before Zechs, who sat up straight the moment he noticed his face was far too close to crotch-level. The Slayer rather enjoyed this elevation in height and leaned over his quarry to accentuate it. His braid slipped into the lycan’s lap, falling between his legs.

“Why are you here?” he asked simply, breaking the silence that had fallen.

To his merit, Zechs recovered quickly. “Well, I suppose the salary is quite dismal but teaching isn’t all that bad, and-”

“You’ve dodged the question enough times. Now you’re going to come clean,” Duo snarled, pushing two fingers against the lycan’s chest and thumping him back against the wall thanks to his extraordinary strength. The metal ledge of the blackboard dug into Zechs’ back but he didn’t flinch or protest, just stared evenly into Duo’s eyes.

“Very well,” Zechs sighed. “The truth is…” He averted his gaze, embarrassed to make his confession whilst looking Duo in the eyes. “All those nights under the stars, learning what others hadn’t the wit to notice… I fell in love with the mysterious Damphyre Slayer that kept intruding on my missions…” His eyes shifted back to Duo’s, and suddenly it was all too apparent that their lips were only inches away. “I couldn’t resist the chance to get close to you.”

“Bullshit,” Duo growled, drawing out the first syllable.

Zechs was obviously a very good liar but that didn’t stop Duo’s libido from paying attention. Damn but the guy was beautiful… Bad train of thought.

“Maybe it is,” Zechs replied, his voice a quiet rumble as his fingers brushed Duo’s thigh just above the kneecap, causing the Slayer to jump. “But does it really matter?”

It takes two to tango.

Duo’s eyes dropped to Zechs’ lips, then flicked quickly away before meeting his teacher’s gaze again. They stayed there for several seconds in which Duo’s face drew minutely closer, and then dropped once more as he visibly closed the distance. When their lips were only a breath away, he paused.

“Yes,” he whispered as sensually as he could. Only when he was sure his answer had sunk in did he grab Zechs’ chin, his strong fingers digging in as he pulled back far enough to see the man’s face. At that, he repeated the question, separating each word so as to be clearly understood. “Why. Are. You. Here?”

“To protect you,” Zechs answered, his clear blue eyes unwavering. “I’ve had enough of The Order. Dermail knows of your existence and intends to have you killed. He can’t stand the thought of you. Said; 'such an… abomination should never have been allowed to exist.'” Zechs paused only briefly as Duo’s stunned expression grew angry and those powerful fingers curled around his throat. He continued un-perturbed. “He would have ordered me to do the job. Had he done so, I could not disobey… So I disappeared before I had no choice.” Duo’s suspicion and disbelief were evident. “I’ll admit that I don't exactly claim to be a 'good guy,' Duo, but I don’t want to see you die. I admire anything that has the bravery and strength to destroy the monsters of this world—monsters like Dermail who made me what I am.”

Duo stared at him for several long, unenlightening seconds. Then, his hand slipped from Zechs’ throat and he sat back.

“Is Wufei really a Slayer?” he asked, signaling his acceptance—at least for now—by pursuing another topic.

“Yes,” Zechs answered. “Your replacement, as it were.”

“Noin and that Heero guy. Are they-?”

“-Trustworthy? Yes, I believe so. Much as the mutt frays my nerves,” Zechs added in an undertone. “And before you ask: no. I know nothing of the reasoning behind this little congregation but I certainly am interested to find out. I intend to keep my eyes and ears open.”

“… And if you find anything…”

“If I find anything,” Zechs began, stressing the word ‘if’. “I shall report it to you like a loyal little puppy,” he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Duo regarded him with mild disgust; more for himself as he admired the cheeky smirk. “Yes, well… I’d like to say I trust you about as far as I can throw you… But frankly I can throw you much further.”

With that, the meeting was over. Duo slipped off the desk beside the teacher, landing almost close enough for their thighs to brush together before he spun on his heel and left the room without a backwards glance.

Now to find that thorn in his side that seemed to have a talent for avoiding him. When he got his hands on that asshole Slayer-Wannabe…

*

Duo hadn’t quite shaken off the effects of his somewhat… heated discussion with Zechs and he was both delighted and mortified to find Wufei in the old pool . The attractive Asian boy was down in the drained swimming pool, apparently training.

Silently, Duo moved to the edge of the pool, fortunate to be at the far end and facing Wufei’s attractively muscled back… side.

As he watched, Duo’s thoughts shifted between admiring Wufei’s physique, and the darker considerations that he had been privately entertaining since the revelation of a second Slayer’s existence. It was a thought that scared him as slaying was all he’d known for a good chunk of his life. Now, he was faced with the possible opportunity to discard the hard life that had overshadowed what were supposed to be the best years of a person’s timeline. If there was another Slayer out there destroying evil and the undead… maybe he wasn’t needed after all.

Wufei certainly seemed capable. Duo fancied he could trust the Asian boy to seriously pursue his duty.

Shirtless and clad in baggy white pants, the other Slayer appeared to be practicing a form of martial arts—probably Tai Chi. Distractedly, Duo found himself hoping that a wrong move would see those pants releasing their surreptitious hold on his so-called hips.

“Can I help you?” Wufei asked as he finished a slow, precise exercise.

Duo cleared his throat. He was unaware that he’d been spotted. Of course, if Wufei really was a Slayer, his being observant wasn’t all that surprising.

Pushing off from the ledge he was perched on, Duo landed in a crouch in the bottom of the pool, rising smoothly. He then sauntered toward the Asian boy who was eyeing him suspiciously.

He passed close by Wufei, testing the boy’s reflexes in a subtle manner. The moment his collision path altered, Wufei followed, first with his eyes, locked onto Duo’s. Then, as Duo drew side-on his face turned, and finally his body. It was as if one were a mirror reflecting the other. They moved in perfect time, their eyes always directly opposite the other.

Having executed a 180 degree turn, Duo stopped, noticing that Wufei was equally as still the moment he stopped moving.

The air was charged and Duo simultaneously felt two different kinds of tension. There was the obvious aggression, or perhaps challenge, that both slayers were emanating toward each other, but then there was also the hint of sexuality that seemed appropriate to the impending confrontation. Wufei probably wasn’t even aware of it but the way he moved, the set of his lips, the intensity of his stare—he was one of the most inherently sensual beings Duo had ever laid eyes on.

As much as that aspect of his counterpart appealed to Duo, there were other, vastly different matters to be settled between them. Neither trusted the other. Neither wanted to. Most importantly, whatever admiration Duo had for Wufei, he certainly didn’t like the way he’d been attacked for simply doing what was in his nature to do.

*

Wufei would have expected Duo to spout some kind of petty banter yet he was granted a measure of peace. From the moment Wufei had offered his knowledge of the damphyre’s presence, there had been silence between the two of them. Glad that he did not have to endure the boy’s annoying voice, Wufei indulged Duo’s little game.

Having each become in tune with the other during the subtle battle of wills, they moved at the same instant. Wufei effortlessly dodged Duo’s punch, striking out with his own extending palm and slicing through only thin air. After several dodges from each, the first contact between them was almost a surprise, causing them to pause.

Their eyes almost constantly locked, they stared at each other now, Wufei over his shoulder, his vision framed by his vertically raised arm that was locked with Duo’s horizontal guard. Several seconds passed.

They moved as one once more, Wufei’s spinning backhand easily blocked, the motion propelling him into the following sweep of his leg which Duo countered, returning a blow that Wufei brushed aside with his elbow, continuing the motion to try and land his fist in Duo’s face, but the boy dodged.

The fight continued, dragging on for what Wufei knew was minutes but felt like hours. They were nearly matched in speed though Wufei certainly had the superior training. Duo’s strength, however, eventually began to wear on his body. Every block would have caused severe damage a normal person but as the fight drew on, the accumulation of hits even to his arms and legs began to ache. If Duo felt the same strain, he did not show it, and Wufei was forced to concede that the phenomenon of a Slayer and Damphyre combined into one body was an advantage in strength and endurance. Wufei’s training was probably all that allowed him to keep up in speed.

One could not become distracted in a fight, yet the mind seemed to manage to tick away whilst the body carried out its functions. By the time he began to tire—anywhere between fifteen minutes and three hours later—Wufei had come to the decision that he would rather see Duo as an ally than an enemy.

He also kept in mind that had he the use of his sword, Duo’s physical strength would not be so much of an advantage and they would probably be even once more, or else the scales tipped in Wufei’s favor. That knowledge safely tucked away, he did not struggle when Duo’s heavy sweep kick landed him on the pool bottom.

His mind churning with any number of maneuvers he could have used to avoid being pinned, Wufei allowed the damphyre…Slayer, he added grudgingly, to hover over him sporting a pleased grin.

“I was right,” Duo said suddenly. “You do look much friendlier on your back.”

Incensed, Wufei bared his teeth and flexed his muscles as he tried to heave Duo off of him. Though he felt the grip give some, he knew he would not escape and settled with a humph.

Belatedly, he realized that he had been goaded into just such a reaction and now he was burdened with not only arms and legs but the damphyre/Slayer’s rump parked firmly on his stomach. Only then did he take heed of the hearty chuckle issuing from Duo.

He found it was a nice sound, pleasing to the ear but not pretty or sweet. Too bad it accompanied such a crude personage.

“That was fun!” Duo exclaimed, though Wufei was surprised to hear no more teasing in his voice.

*

Duo felt his system pumping with adrenalin. Such a challenge was very welcome after the last few days. It seemed to crown his recovery, and he was in higher spirits than he had been in a long time.

He also felt rather comfortable, perched as he was atop Wufei. He hoped the other Slayer didn’t ask him to move, because as long as the topic didn’t come up he was quite happy to stay there.

Sighing, he affected his best part pout/part scowl. “I suppose now we have to talk about all this.”

“That would be appropriate, yes,” Wufei replied, a little more coldly than Duo would have liked.

“Talking is overrated,” Duo retorted.

After the words flew out of his mouth, he wondered whether they had sounded as suggestive to Wufei as they had to him. Damn that Zechs. He really should have taken a nice cool shower before seeking out Wufei.

“And yet you seem to do enough of it.”

The sarcastic comment caught Duo a little off guard. He was almost sure Wufei’s lips were curled up in a faint smile. However, it wasn’t so much the show of humor that was surprising as the almost affectionate tone Wufei spoke in.

He knew his prolonged lack of a retort was hazardous to his reputation but he couldn’t think of any response that wouldn’t sound stupid. For some reason, that mattered, so he kept his mouth shut.

Time went by. The moment passed. Wufei’s raised eyebrows slowly lowered and the slightest expression of confusion began to manifest on his face as he noticed that Duo was still sitting on him and nothing productive had actually been said.

“I’m the—I’m a Slayer,” Duo began suddenly, correcting himself out of the old habit. His defensive little outburst drew a calculating stare from Wufei, so he went on. “I am, also, a damphyre, as you know, but… I won’t hold it against me if you won’t,” he joked, hoping his nervous smile was endearing.

“I can accept that I am not the only Slayer,” Wufei replied. “However, I am sworn to wipe out vampires and all those affiliated with them. In that vein, your very existence is offensive to me.”

Duo tried not to be hurt. He tried really hard. His nature was something he struggled with every day, but as much as he loathed the vampire blood in him, he knew he was not one of them.

“Maybe I’m biased,” he began quietly, “but I believe that damphyres should be given a chance to prove themselves.”

Wufei scowled. “It is not the ‘damphyre’ I am worried about, but rather, what becomes of it in the future. Can you guarantee that no damphyre will ever taste blood? Of course not.”

“Maybe not,” Duo acceded. “But can you guarantee they will? Can you really condemn those who won’t based on an even chance? I hadn’t figured you for a murderer.”

“Every damphyre you don’t kill could someday take a human life!” Wufei cried.

“And every damphyre you kill IS a waste of a human life!” Duo snapped back.

The two glared at each other fiercely, until Wufei surprisingly relented. “I had not considered it that way,” he said slowly. “However, I still am not convinced that a damphyre’s life is equal to a human’s.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to convince you,” Duo suggested quietly.

*

Wufei hated to concede a point but perhaps this once he might entertain the notion that he was wrong. He supposed he could admit he had been wrong about this particular damphyre at least. Duo was smarter, kinder, and generally worthier than Wufei had first deemed.

Having let himself admit that,  Wufei found that now that he was really looking at Duo, he could tell that there was something the damphyre/Slayer was not saying. Suppressing the urge to ask, he told himself that if it was directly related to their current discussion it would come up eventually. If not… If not, then it was none of Wufei’s business.

“I don’t intend for us to work together,” he abruptly informed his counterpart, as much to keep himself from more contemplations as to get to the point. “I have no intention of joining your little ring of sideshow freaks.”

Duo snorted. “Well, listen to you, Mr. Personality.” He shrugged. “Do what you want. Just don’t get in my way.”

“As long as you stay out of mine,” Wufei snapped irritably. “And you can get off of me now,” he added contemptuously, trying to hide the annoying stab of hurt he felt at the turn the conversation had taken.

Duo’s eyes widened, and he jumped up almost immediately. “Just don’t you try and dispose of me or any of my friends. And touch Dorothy or Une and I’ll hunt you down,” he threatened, then turned on his heel and jumped up to haul himself out of the pool.

Wufei sat up as he watched Duo climb up onto the concrete even though he could easily have jumped the distance—the braid swung from side to side across his ass as he moved. A little shell-shocked, Wufei found he was disappointed by the end of the meeting.

He sat there for a while after Duo left, turning the events over and over in his mind as he realized that he may just be attracted to the outgoing damphyre/Slayer. He found himself wondering exactly when it was that he had lost his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now, you probably know which pairings I'm wavering between. It could really go either way! And all of the other pairings will hinge upon this decision! So, now is the rime to have your say! Convince me. ;)


End file.
